Kitsune Love!
by kittymeowsalot
Summary: WILL NOT BE FINISHED. A fox demon steals from a toad and hides his treasures. Then, when trying to escape, he runs into a certain miko in a hot spring. When he gests injured what will she do? will she heal him and fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the two animes, Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. All things related to the two animes are owned by who ever made them, and who ever published them. I claim not profit, no money, or anything that'd make me anything. I wish I did own them though, id SO have fun with that smexy fox demon!

{AN: well, this idea just wouldn't leafve me alone, I hope everyone likes it. I wasn't sure how to behgin my idea, but it was good in my mind! Don't worry, I'll continue Tournament in a few days, maybe. I'm at a block right now…but don't worry, it should end soon…oh, and its not betad at all!}

'How did he find me!? I covered my tracks so well, he shouldn't have been able to find me this easily!' Jumping over a root a white blur moved through the trees, trying to get away from his pursuer. 'Damn it! How was I detected!?' Shacking his head he felt the bag rattle, giving him some sense of satisfaction. 'No matter. I'll just stow this somewhere safe and move in a different direction. Then I'll lose the smelly toad.'

Leaping over a rock, the white demon dragged his paws through the dirt and placed the bag into the hole, making it rattle even more with a twang of a metelaic substance hitting each other. Jerking his head up he looked around with both his eyes and his sense before leaning down once more and covering his bag with dirt. Flicking his paw over his right ear and placing it back onto the ground, the white fox demon breathed on it, forcing the plant to grow and cover the bare patch of grass. 'There. Now that idiot toad wont be able to find it.'

Hearing said blundering idiot running up behind him, the fox ran over to a tree trunk and pretended to have had his foot stuck. As the toad came into view the fox moved as if stuck, then leaped away at the last minute, making the toad crash into the trunk, breaking it in half. Laughing, the fox ran through the forest, the toad close to his tail.

Barking back at it, the fox taunted it, knowing that the huge 7 foot toad man would be able to understand him. It was a known fact that kitsune youkai that had the ability to take on three different forms were also able to use some form of language to make any other youkai they are talking to understand it. However, there is a down side. They can only do this ability for a short amount of time before they end up silent for an hour afterwards.

"_Come on you stupid buffoon! Can't you catch me!?Seriously, are you just stupid, or were you thrown off a cliff as a child?"_ The toad demon yelled in outrage and tried to attack the fox demon by using its stringed legs to jump high into the air and land on the fox.

The fox youkai, sensing the toads movements, leaped to his right and felt the air whoosh beside him as the toad landed where he was going to be. Running once more, the fox jumped over a huge rock and landed amid tons of steam. 'A hot spring….woah!' the fox jumped over the water as the toad leaped over the rock and landed in the hot spring, causing some of the water and whatever was inside it to spill out of it. To the fox's disbelief, when the toad landed in the water and the water spilled over, a very high feminine scream sounded through the air. Looking to his right, the fox watched as a dark hair female was thrown out of the water.

The toad stood up, his body mass leaving the hole the spring water was in. The fox crouched down and growled, moving to stand infront of the dazed and confused female. 'Shes innocent and should be kept that way..' "_Leave the female alone."_

"Mangy mutt. Come over here." The toad bellowed out, jumping out of the hot spring and landing infront of him, making the earth shake. The fox shook its head and growled, its ear swiveling back to hear the rapid heart beat of the girl. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" The fox and the toad looked to the side and saw a dog eared half demon running at them all with a huge sword.

Growling the fox stood between the toad and the half demon, blocking the girl from harm. "Inuyasha!" His ear flicked back at the murmur from the girl.

Ignoring her for the moment, the fox looked back towards the two threats. The half demon, obviously not seeing his smaller form as any threat turned towards the toad demon. "Bastard! Stay away from Kagome!"

The large toad shook its green scaly head, his brown cloth pants wet and rumpled while its un-muscled long slimy arms spread out around it. "I'm not after your woman-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Inuyasha yelled, running forwards and swinging his sword at the toad. The toad's eyes widened before he croaked and leaped out of the water, landing on the other side of the water on the rock he had leaped over before.

"I will get you back for this!" The toad yelled before he jumped off the rock and running through the woods, jumping every few feet.

The fox demon was about to run off, but the next thing he knew he had a huge cut running along his stomach. Looking over to the half demon, he saw his blood on the sword before darkness swept over his eyes.

{AN: does anyone find interest in this story? I might turn into more than a love story, I might get a plot going. Not sure. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it! :D what do all of you think!?}


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime. If I did….lets just say that the smexy fox would be in my closet more than he is in the anime! *Insert evil laugh*

{AN: Well, here's the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it, and here are some reviewer responses!

thricebornpheonix: yes, it's a Youko and Kagome pairing. I'm trying to make him nicer to women, maybe….i might change that a bit . I'm glad you like my take on him! I hope you like this chapter too!

Cosmic-lover: I know right!? That's why I had their first meeting like this! You know how in the anime, when hes caught hes in a small fox form? Well, that's what im trying to picture in this fic, and hes so KAWAII!!!! Lol, I hope you liked this chapter!

Skullqueencb: I'm so happy you loved it! I hope you loved this chapter too!

"Where the hell is he!?" an angry voice from a dark haired bat demon shouted out, punching a wall in his anger and concern.

"I'm sure he's just enjoying his spoils and will return soon. He wont be happy you left that mark on the wall." A tiger demon murmured, walking up behind the bat demon.

"I don't give a fuck. He should have been back by now." The bat demon sighed and leaned back, resting the back of his head against the wall.

The tiger demon hesitated before speaking once more, "Shall I send out a search party, Kuronue?"

Kuronue shook his head after a moment of thought. "No. We'll wait a few days before going to look for him. Knowing **him** like I do, he's probably having some fun and playing some pranks. We'll just wait."

The tiger youkai nodded and went back to the rest of their team, talking in low murmurs and telling them the plan.

KLKLKLKLKL

"Inuyasha, how could you!?" Kagome screamed, rushing forwards and leaning over the fox worriedly.

"Keh, he had it coming. Damn fox shouldn't have been in my way." Inuyasha looked away and shrugged, his sword put back into its sheath already.

"But he wasn't in your way!" Kagome defended, standing and pointing a finger into Inuyasha's chest, sending a blot of purifying energy into him, making him yelp and jump back from her.

"Damn it Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head and went back to the poor white fox. "No, just go away Inuyasha."

Inuyasha huffed and stomped away, mumbling to himself about ungrateful wenches. Kagome sighed and looked closely at the fox's gash, noting it wasn't deep, it would just need some stitches, a nice wrap, and changed periodically…

Kagome picked up her bag and grabbed a pair of jean shorts. It was summer and she had a swim suit on, so she hadn't been nude when they had ruined her swim. Slipping her shorts on, Kagome then searched in her bag, looking for a certain… "Ah ha!" she held up her walky-talky in triumph. Pressing a green button, Kagome talked into it. "Sango, can you send Kilala to me please? Don't ask why, but can you give her two of my extra towels too?" she waited a while and smiled. "Yes, I'll explain why. Thanks!"

She only had to wait a few moments before Kilala appeared through the trees, the requested towels on her back.

"Over here Kilala!" Kagome yelled, motioning Kilala closer. Kilala growled and trotted over, rubbing her head on Kagome shoulder. Kagome giggled before looking back to the unconscious fox. "We need to get him on your back. He's too big for me to carry. The poor cutey."

Kagome knelt down by the silver fox, motioning Kilala to lie down beside her. Taking one of the towels, thankfully a dark brown one that wont get stained by the blood, Kagome wrapped the large gash quickly, slipping the towel under the fox.

A low growl made Kagome look at the fox's head and she noticed it had beautifully molten golden eyes, even as unfocused as they were. She stared for a moment before the fox sighed and closed it's eyes again, making her sigh in relief.

Wrapping her arms around the fox's middle, Kagome lifted him up as much as she could and dragged him over to Kilala, positioning him on Kilala's shoulders like a cowboy would a calf on a horse. Sliding up, Kagome carefully sat behind the fox on Kilala's shoulder. Leaning over she grabbed the strap on her bag and looked around to make sure she hadn't left anything before patting Kilala's shoulders. "Ok, that's all. We can go now."

Kilala stood up and carefully made her way to came, making sure to walk evenly and not jostle any of her passengers. While Kilala walked them back Kagome gazed down at the beautiful fox in front of her. 'His fur is so soft and smooth, so well kept. His eyes had been so sunny golden, majestic and wonderful, even when she had only seen them when he wasn't really awake. They had been unfocused, making Kagome believe that he had reacted without knowing it.

She hadn't noticed when her hand moved to the fox's head and started softly rubbing its ear. The tail of the fox twitched a few times before stilling, as he traveled into a nice relaxing dream lined with lilac and vanilla scents.

Kagome's thoughts wandered and it was with surprise that she heard Sango's startled voice and Miroku's exclamations on if Kagome was alright. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just surprised during my swim, that's all. I need my bag though…Miroku, can you bring that to me please?" Kilala crouched down and Kagome wrapped her arms around the fox and shifted him to the ground, towel and all.

Shippo, can you take some bottles and fill them with water please? And Sango, can you bring my a pot of water?" The two nodded and ran off to get the requested items as Miroku reached her with her bag.

"Here you go Kagome-sama." Miroku said, setting the bag beside Kagome and kneeling on the opposite side of the fox. "What happened to him, if I might ask?"

"He was…being chased by a toad demon, I guess. The toad jumped into the hot spring, and the fox saw me and tried to protect me." Kagome was interrupted by Miroku, who cleared his throat.

"He…protected you, Kagome-sama?" He sounded very skeptical.

Kagome nodded and looked down at the peacefully sleeping fox. "Mhm, he growled at the toad demon, and then at Inuyasha when he came to fight however made me scream. Inuyasha scared off the toad, but then he attacked this poor cutey." Kagome leaned down and gave the fox a semi-hug, not wanting to hurt it anymore.

Miroku forced himself to not laugh at the absurdity of it all. Kagome was whispering sweet nothings that most women would save for a lover to the fox.

{AN: here you go everyone! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! They make me HAPPY!}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. *crys* I wish I did though! No, I don't want a tissue. I wouldn't mind some chocolates so I can weep about no profits! *breaks down and hides under bed.

{AN: I want to thank everyone for liking my story so far! *grins* it's a new baby but its growing quickly. Tell me, do you guys think its going to be a long one? Cause im not really sure! But….heres a little secret………thers going to be….LEMONS! lmao, yes. I have decided to make lemons! You know that our smexy fox wouldn't be happy without some! Lol, anyways, I'll answer reviews now!

SuicidalxDolly: im so happy you think my work is awesome! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Skullquencb: thankys for your review! I hope you loved this one just as much as the last two!

I hoep to get more reviews With This One too! Pwease and thankys!

"Here you go Kagome! Nice cold clean water!" Sango's out of breath voice interrupted them, making Kagome look up and smile thankfully.

"Thanks Sango. Set the pot over there. Where's Shippo?"

"Right here, here's the bottles!" Shippo placed the bottles next to Kagome, then went and retrieved a pillow.

"Thanks Shippo!" Kagome unwrapped the towel from around the fox's middle. The gash was bigger, it seemed to her. Uncapping a bottle Kagome poured it over the wound to remove any sand or other debris that had gotten into the wound. She gently ran her hand over the wound to further remove any debris, doing so quickly and hearing a small growl as she did so.

"Shhh, its ok." Kagome whispered tenderly, lifting her hand from the wound and rubbing an ear again, making the fox purr softly.

Opening her bag one handed, Kagome pulled out the "stingy-stuff", as Shippo had dubbed it. Uncapping the bottle, Kagome looked up at Sango and Miroku. "I don't know how he'll like this, so can you guys hold him down?"

Nodding Sango moved to his head and placed her hands on his neck and muzzle, while Miroku moved to pin down his hind legs and front legs, and Shippo moved to pin down his stomach on the opposite side as Kagome.

Taking in a deep breath Kagome leaned over and let the bottle stream out over the open wound. Quickly she grabbed another bottle and uncapped it to pour its contents over the now sizzling wound, but she wasn't fast enough. Sango already had a slight cut on her hand while Miroku was being jerked around by the fox's legs. "Hold on guys!" Kagome urged, grabbing the other towel and dabbing the wound as she poured the water over it. The sizzles streamed down into his fur, and his thrashes slowed to a stop.

Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome continued to pour water over the wound, ordering Shippo to get out her sewing kit. He scrambled to get it as Sango leaned back and looked at the cut on her hand. It wasn't that big, just a small injury on her left wrist.

Kagome asked Miroku to help hold him down as she sewed the two sides of the wound together. The fox snarled and tried to squirm away, but Miroku's hold held him in place. Kagome worked quickly and got the wound sealed up with hardly any mishap. She picked up the pot and the hand towel that Shippo had brought and cleaned the blood off of the fox's fur so that it wouldn't cake onto it and stain it red.

Once that was done Kagome set about taking care of Sango's cut, wrapping it in a strip of cloth. She went to her bag and pulled out a rag blanket that her mom gave her for binding purposes. Ripping it into strips Kagome wrapped it around the fix's middle to help keep the stitches in place.

"Okay, that's done….Shippo, can I see that pillow for a minute please?" Kagome asked, taking the pillow Shippo held out to her. Lifting the fox's head, Kagome placed the pillow under it, making sure he was comfortable. By the time she was done taking care of him it was night time and she was exhausted. "Let's go to bed now, 'kay everybody?"

Her words were greeted with silence and Kagome shook her head when she saw the reason why they were all silent. They had already all fallen asleep! "Jeez, some people really aren't fit to take care of wild animals!" Kagome giggled as she whispered to herself. Shifting herself over to where she had slept the night before, Kagome grabbed her sleeping bag and pulled it over to where the fox was by the fire.

"Ok, when you wake up don't eat me, 'kay cutey?" Kagome whispered, pulling herself up to rest behind the fox, spooning him in other words. She laid her arm over the fox and petted him, careful of his wounds. "Don't worry, I'll protect you and take care of you…."

Half way through the night when the fire was almost out the fox stirred. 'Why am I so warm?' his first thoughts were groggy, but lifting his head pain shot through his middle, making him wince and lay back onto the ground. As he settled back he noticed an arm wrapped around his middle. Hesitantly turning his head he saw the same girl from before. Taking a whiff he noticed she was human, and a miko at that!

'Why would a miko….oh, right…' he sighed and relaxed as he remember one of the perks this form of his had. When in this form his energy dissipated into non-existent. So, no youkai or anything with spiritual energy would sense he was a youkai, in essence he was safe.

After some thought and sniffing of the females pleasant scent, he decided to just stay here until he was healed fully. There was no danger in this plan, now was there?

{AN: Well, theres the third one! Does anyone agree with what he thinks? That no harm can come of him staying? ….as the author I cant say what I think….but I'd love to know what you all think! Review PLEASE!}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, it's a sad truth but my friends tell me not to fight it.

{AN: Well, I was going to bed when I thought, oh hey! I'm going to visit fanfiction and see if I have any reviews… And I DID! *grins* it was awesome to see so many so quickly! Lol, so I got inspired to write this! Lol, I thank everyone who reviews, and I hope all of you love this chapter! Now, to answer reviews!

Skullqueencb: I hope you loved this chapter just as much, if not more (more would be awesome though!) I hope it came out fast enough! *grins*

CallmeBaby'08': lol, im glad its good so far! *hugs* I hope it came out fast enough!

Cosmic-lover: it might be long….it depends on how many incidents happen between the two. I might make him leave some gifts for her from his human-like self *evil grin*. Aw, Youko will have it fairly good for a while, lol. You're very right, and this chapter might show that very well, you know what im talking about! Lol

Demon's purity: im glad you luv it! Lol, Youko wont be so poor until later on, maybe… ;) I hope I updated fast enough! :D

SuicidealxDolly: You agree that he'll be able to relax? Lol, mayyybe! I might change that! Lol. I hope you loved this chapter as well, and that's its just as great as the last few! *grins* don't worry, it's gonna get better!

Something im hoping for is some IDEAS on what the next big even should be….i have some ideas, but not many. And if I have more ideas, its likely to be longer! Lol, prolong everything to the very end! *grins* I don't mind it getting longer. I'm Very much enjoying writing this beauty! Lol! So, please give me some ideas!!!}

Kagome moaned in her sleep, waking up the fox in her arms. He lifted his head carefully, so as to not aggravate his wound like he had last time. Looking over his shoulder he saw the happy smile on the females face, making him amused at the absurdity of it all. She was happy…but for what purpose?

Sighing he wrapped his tail back and around her waist in a sort of embrace to thank her for helping him. After all, she could have left him to die by the pool of water. That's what any other human would have done.

A slight rustle made him re-open his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. Looking across the way he saw…another female dressed in the standard youkai exterminator outfit, lying with…a small fire neko? 'Odd…' he thought before looking around more and finding another occupant, a male…monk? And lying next to the monk was…a young fox demon? 'This is the oddest group I've ever seen. And, I assume, that the half demon from before is a part of this group. Even though he seems to be missing at the moment.' Yawning and his perusal of the area done, he closed his eyes and decided to sleep again.

It was a few hours later that he was woken again, but this time by a very annoying poking sensation on his shoulder. A growl made its way out of his throat and he opened his eye to glare at his offender. It was that half demon. Lifting his lip he snarled, showing off his fangs.

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone!" Kagome's stern voice made the half demons ears pin to his head and a scowl to form. 'Inuyasha, huh? A fitting name.'

"Keh, stupid wench. I wasn't-" he was cut off by being pulled backwards by the youkai exterminator. "Oy! Let go Sango!"

"Let Kagome deal with her fox, Inuyasha." Sango replied, not even winded from forcing a resisting half demon to move.

The fox watched silently as the half demon was pulled away, until the female that had saved him came into view. Looking up he saw the most odd color of eyes, blue.

"I'm sorry about him. He's really rude sometimes…" Kagome whispered out before sighing. "Let me look at your wound, don't bite me now, okay? I wont hurt you…not on purpose anyways, I make no promises if you bite me…" Kagome laughed out nervously, kinda un-nerved at him staring at her.

He huffed before closing his eyes, and Kagome sighed in relief before unwrapping his wound. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her heatedly. "hey, don't give me that look! I have to see if your wound is ok or if its infected!" Kagome exclaimed, shaking her finger at him. Rolling his eyes he laid his head down again on the soft pillow and ignored her as she probed around his injury.

After half an hour and a new wrapping around his middle, he was official tired of being pampered. 'If it weren't for these stupid bindings I could be healed by now.' He grumbled to himself before a rustle behind him made his ears swerve that way. The half demon and young fox had left to hunt in the other direction, and the humans were all talking quietly around the fire…so who was…

"_Kuronue, what are you doing here!?"_ he snarled lowly, his ears pinned backwards.

"Relax, Youko. We were just worried about you. What happened?" Kuronue whispered back quietly, careful to not allow the humans to hear him.

"_My target's owner chased me. I ran into the oddly dressed female. Then her companion wounded me."_

Kuronue was at first quiet before speaking again. "Why don't you just use your plants to heal yourself?"

"_Because I rather like the idea of relaxing. It's a nice break from stealing. I'll retrieve my target before I head back to our base. But not before I'm done here."_ Youko's ears flicked foreword as the oddly dressed girl rose and walked towards him. _"You had better leave_, _Kuronue. I will return when I am ready. Until then, I name you leader, temporarily only."_

Kuronue was shocked, but slightly happy. Youko had never put him in charge before. However, before he could tell Youko to not worry, Youko spoke again. _"I want a weekly report from you. I want to know what has happened each week. I don't know how long I will be here, but I believe it will be for a while."_ Sighing Kuronue agreed before turning and moving all the others in their search group away from the camp and back towards their own base.

Kagome, unknowing of the little conversation her little guest had had previously, knelt beside the fox and slowly unwrapped his bandages. "You have such nice fur…" Kagome whispered, careful to make sure the returning Inuyasha didn't hear her.

Youko lifted his head before lying it back down again and closing his eyes. 'She has such a nice scent…'

It was only a few minutes after she had started to re-wrap his middle that they were attacked. Youko snarled and tried to get up and defend the girl again, but just as he rose pain raced up through his sides. "No, you rest here. Inuyasha will take care of Naraku's minions." Kagome gently pushed the fox back onto his side.

He growled up at her and struggled to stand up. "You shouldn't-" Kagome was cut off as He shrugged her hand away and got up on all fours, his fangs bared as he growled at the demon standing before them.

The demon was large, green, and slimy. That all Youko really saw. Thankfully the wind was blowing down away from him, Youko was positive the demon smelled horribly as well. The demon's black eyes looked around before he spotted Youko and the girl "Give me the jewel shardssss." It's voice was watery, as if it was drowning while in the air.

Youko snarled and braced himself before his view was blocked by a larger neko youkai and the demon exterminator on its back. 'Hm….' Youko thought silently before closing his eyes.

As a fox his form could be shifted to his whim. But, as an extremely powerful fox he had three natural forms, the small form he was in now, a larger form (around the size of Sesshoumaru's form) and his human appearance. Because of his fox abilities, changing his muscular form and his size was no problem for him. Focusing his youkai he made his muscles grow stronger and his body to grow as well. Soon he was just as large as the neko demon, with three tails branching out behind him.

The girl gasped behind him but he paid no mind to her. In the time it took for him to change his form the demon exterminator and the neko had been knocked aside, leaving him and the girl in the open. Before the demon could approach them Youko took two running bounds before jumping onto the demon, ignoring the pain in his side. The wound had become smaller on this form, but it still twinged when he was swung around by the flailing demon.

Its screams were deafening to Youko, but he ignored it and kept his teeth in its neck. When the demon paused for a breather Youko released its neck to try and get a better grip but the demon had grabbed the back of his neck and flung him away from it. Landing on his paws Youko snarled before running at the demon from its back and jumping onto it, sinking his fangs deep into the demons throat. It gurgled blood and tried to dislodge Youko before falling to the ground, dead.

Youko released the demon and backed up before sitting on his haunches, blood dripping from his maw. The girl ran up to the demon and took out an arrow. Youko tilted his head, confused on what she planned to do. He had already killed the beast… Pink light plashed and the demon was purified, leaving a fragment of a jewel on the ground where his head had been. Youko raised a brow before huffing in exasperation. 'That darn jewel, huh?'

For years and months his men had been bothering him about the blasted jewel. Personally, Youko so no need other than possessing it as a unique conquest for a time before giving it away, maybe. He required no power from a little bobble. His men, did not agree always. Several of them had left to pursue it, and he had a sneaking suspicion that they had all found the same end as that demon had.

"Hello?" Youko looked down and noticed the girl and her tow companions were standing in front of him.

Tilting his head he gazed at the girl in curiosity. "Kagome, be careful. None of us knew he was a youkai. He might be dangerous." The monks cautionary words made the girl frown.

"Don't you think that he would have attacked us if he meant us harm already, Miroku?" Youko nodded at the girl, 'Kagome…', making her smile happily. "See, he wont hurt us."

Miroku and Sango frowned un-happily, but Kagome didn't care. If the demon understood her, then maybe he had a name… Looking up at the demon, Kagome smiled. "Do you have a name?" Youko hesitated before nodding. "Can you tell me what it is?"

Youko shook his head. He didn't want to take his human-like form any time soon. "Kagome, he's a animal youkai, like Kilala. He can't speak to us in any way we can understand." The demon exterminator's words made Youko nod.

"He could tell Shippo, he's a fox demon…" Miroku suggested, only to get a glare from Sango. Shrugging, Miroku turned to look at the shivering kit.

Kagome smiled happily and walked over to Shippo. "Shippo, can you please ask him what his name is? Please?"

Shippo shakily nodded his head before looking at the fox demon. What followed next, to the humans in the group, was a series of barks, whines, and yips, along with some growls.

"**What's your name?"** Shippo asked with a shaky voice.

"**Youko is my name, young fox."** Youko's reply was smooth and meant to sooth the little kit a bit.

Shippo's shaking lessened a bit but he shivered every once in a while. **"Are you a pure silver kitsune?"**

"**I am."** Youko responded, nodding his head, his tails twitching slightly in amusement.

"**Are you going to hurt Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or Kilala?"** Shippo's voice was calm this time, making Youko highly amused at how easily he had calmed down.

Shaking his head Youko replied, **"No. I have no intention to harm your companions. I am merely trying to relax for a while."**

Shippo nodded and asked another question. **"Do you have a humanoid form?"**

Youko didn't reply for a few minutes, not knowing if he should tell the kit he did or not… Shippo's voice broke into his thoughts. **"If you want, I wont tell them if you do or not… I just wanted to know if you could teach me some fox techniques or not…"**

Youko smiled a foxy smile that made the humans wary, even Kagome, but Shippo remained calm, and even excited. **"Yes, I do have a humanoid form. However, I don't want anyone to know about it just yet. As I said, I'm looking for a small break from life."** Shippo nodded In agreement, but before he could ask another question, Youko held up a paw. **"Before I agree to teach you, I must know what kind of fox you are. As a silver I'm versatile in many forms of fox magic, but I prefer plants to any other form."**

Shippo was very excited and nearly jumping up and down in Kagome arms. **"I'm a red fox, my father only taught me some elusions…"**

Youko tilted his head, his ears cocked forwards in curiosity. **"Where is your father, kit?"**

Shippo sniffled and looked away before looking back and answering. **"He died a few years ago. Two demons killed him and used his pelt as a belt."** Tears started to stream down shippos cheeks and Kagome used her hand to wipe them away, asking him what was wrong. Shippo didn't reply, instead focused on Youko.

Youko didn't go to comfort the kit, instead he inclined his head. **"Both of my parents were killed infront of me when I was around your age. You are not alone, little kit."** Youko's words were received with a smile from Shippo, before a small twinge in his side made him look over to it and down. Looking back up his eyes glittered slightly. **"Can you tell that Kagome woman that my side seems to have open up again, please?"**

Shippo nodded and assumed that their talk was over. It took him a moment to get his speech back to a human sort of speech. "His name is Youko. He's a silver fox, and he's agreed to try and train me where my father left off!" a cough from Youko made Shippo's right ear twitch slightly. "Oh, and he says his side has opened again." Shippo jumped down as Kagome rushed over to look at Youko's side.

"Oh, jeez! You really had done a job! All the stitches had been ripped from the skin, making a nice clean cut into a stupid jagged one!" Kagome's exasperated tone made Youko chuckle lightly, but a soft slap from her made him look down in surprise, showing it in his wide eyes.

He laid down at her request and allowed her to stitch his side back into place. Wincing every now and then his thoughts wandered to what his next few days would be like….

{AN: Well, what did all of you think? I really enjoyed writing this cahtper! Wrote it non-stop for two hours! :D I was really into it, what with all of my reviews! Lol, please leave more! I loves them Oh so MUCH! What does everyone think should happen next? I'm up for suggestions, oh, and if you're wondering where Inuyasha is… that will be revealed next chapter as Kagome rips him a new one! *insert evil laugh*}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them *crys* and I'm broke! *bangs head on wall* its suck a sad SAD truth!!!!!!!!!!! *weeps and hides under bed* I'll only come out if people send me messages! HAHAHA

{AN: Well, I hope people like this chapter! I loved the reviews for the last one, they were awsomeness! Lol, ok, some people read the first version that I uploaded….this is almost the same, with SOME differences, so I suggest everyone reads it again! *grins*

Oh, and I will responded to the reviews from chapter 4 Only. Chapter 5 reviews will be responded to in chapter 6, unless I think that it applys to this chapter as well…then it will be in this one too… ~_^

SuicidalxDolly: I only really have two ideas on what to do. One cant be done until way later, and the other might be in the next chapter (I wrote them down so that I wouldn't forget! :P) Your idea is somewhat like my idea for later, but with some differences….i'll tell you when its being used! Lol, promise! Thanks for the idea though! *hands you cookie*

Cosmic-lover: I'm glad you had liked that chapter, I made it long on accident, I was in a writing mood and well….it happened! The scene with those two is a bonding scene, I was thinking of student&teacher, maybe even a son&father later on….~.^ lol, my thought was it gives Youko some…advantages with Kagome! As always, thankys for the review!

Skullqueencb: I'm so so so so so glad that you LOVED the chapter! I reposted this one, and I know you loved the last time it was posted, I hope you love it again! (you don't have to leave another review…unless you don't like it…then do it)

Bloodcherry: You hadn't read this chapter yet when you replied, so….I'm going to reply to this review! Lol, I'v been trying to portray him in a nice yet evilish yummy fox. Ya know? Where when he wants to, he can be nice and charming (if it suits his while) but when he doesn't care….i leave it to everyone to imagine him pouncing on his prey. Lmao!

Again, LOVE the reviews!}

Kagome walked over to the fire after tending to Youko's side, she had to make new stitches and everything! It really made her angry that he couldn't just wait for Inuyasha to return! What's wrong with waiting?! Absolutely nothing, that's what!

Youko had put up with her ranting admirably, to Shippo's astonishment. It was his assumption the Youko was a very powerful being, which he was. But, not known to Shippo, Youko found immense amusement from the miko's ranting.

Kagome smiled softly as Youko's tail lightly touched her back, as if in reassurance. After the fight Kagome and the rest of their small team had looked for Inuyasha to ask why he hadn't jumped into the fight. It was to Kagome's disappointment that they didn't find him, meaning one of two things. One, he was with Kikyo, or two, he was with Kikyo. There really was no other place he could possibly be at. Kagome had cried for a few minutes, and Youko, feeling sorry for the little miko, had curled around her in his larger form, letting her soak his fur in her tears, no matter how upset he was over her tears.

"He better come back soon, or so help me-" Sango's rant was cut off as said hanyou jumped into the clearing and sniffed the air.

"Wench, where's the food?"

Youko snarled, making Inuyasha notice him. Yelling in surprise Inuyasha drew his fang, which turned into the bigger version, and pointed it at Youko. "What's that stupid demon doing here! What's wrong with you people!?" Youko chuckled at the outraged yet panicked look on the half demon's face.

"This, Inuyasha, is Youko. He is the same fox you injured!" Kagome yelled standing up and glaring at Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. Before Inuyasha could reply Kagome continued yelling at him. "He **also** protected us from a demon sent by Naraku earlier! Where were **you**? Huh!? It's your job, Inuyasha! Not his! He was injured! Do you realize how stupid you are!?" Kagome was crying silently as she yelled at him, making Youko's amusement leave.

Lifting his tail he wiped her tears away, making her smile at him in gratitude, before turning to glare dangerously at Inuyasha as he tried to pass it off as nothing. "It's not nothing, Inuyasha! Do you not realize that if Youko hadn't been here all of us would be dead, the jewel shards gone, and you left alone!?"

Inuyasha huffed and tried to leap up into a tree, but before he could even leave the ground, and before Kagome could sit him like she was going to do, Youko had jumped up and pinned him to the ground with his front two paws, knocking his large sword away with one of his tails. Snarling Youko stared at Inuyasha angrily.

Kagome gaped in shock at the very violent move on Youko's part. Turning she asked Shippo urgently to ask Youko what was wrong. Nodding quickly Shippo ran over to Youko and barked and yipped at him before turning to Kagome after Youko's response. "He says he's annoyed at Inuyasha because of his ungrateful actions…" Shippo told Kagome as Youko's ears pinned back on his head.

"Youko, don't worry. Get off of him and I'll punish him myself." Kagome assured, walking up and placing her hand on Youko's shoulder. Youko looked at her silently for a moment before nodding and stepping off of Inuyasha, he was curious as to what she would do for punishment.

Kagome smiled in gratitude before glaring at Inuyasha. "SIT!" she yelled, glaring angrily down at the ground.

Inuyasha plummeted into a crater shaped like him, making Shippo giggle and the two other humans shake their heads. Kilala had gone off to hunt a while ago.

Youko chuckled a foxy chuckle before wrapping one of his tails around Kagome in a sort of hug, or pat on the shoulder.

Kagome smiled before moving to continue her food preparations, cooked fish! Inuyasha pried himself from the hole and grabbed his sword before taking refuge in a tree to sulk. 'Ungrateful pup.' Youko chided mentally, not at all happy with the half demons actions.

Shippo hopped over and sat in front of Youko. **"Youko, will you start training me soon?"** he asked hopefully. Youko nodded mutely, his eyes glittering in the sunlight. Shippo grinned before turning and looking over at Kaogme. **"Oh, and Kagome wants to know if you feel well enough to travel yet? She wants to head back to the well and relax at home for a few days."**

Youko was silent as he thought over this new piece of information. The girl lived in a well? What a weird choice of…inhabitation. 'To all their own, I suppose.' Youko stood and looked at his side before nodding slowly. **"Tell the girl that, if I change my size, then it won't be any trouble."** Shippo was confused, but nodded and bounced off to pass off the message.

Kagome looked over at Shippo as he landed by her. "Youko said that he can travel." Kagome smiled happily and gave Shippo a fish, before grabbing three of the other from the fire. Standing she made her way over to Youko.

"Here. Eat up." Kagome said, sitting beside Youko and laying his fish on the ground onto of a leaf. Youko licked her cheek in gratitude, and partly to see what she tasted like. 'Hm, like peaches…' having satisfied his curiosity, Youko chowed down on the fish, not having seen Kagome's blush.

Kagome shook her head and started eating her own fish, smiling in happiness that Youko liked his fish.

Standing once they were done Kagome started collecting all of her future things, not noticing that Youko was watching her closely. He was very curious about what everything was, having not recognized anything she had.

Once she was finished with packing Kagome turned and looked at Youko expectantly. Sighing, Youko stood up from his nice, warm resting area. Stretching cautiously, Youko moved over to Kagome and nuzzled her before closing his eyes and concentrating. In a flash of silver, smoke appeared. Kagome gasped in shock before backing up cautiously. After a few seconds a smaller version of Youko, this one with five tails, leapt out of the smoke and onto Kagome's shoulder carefully.

"Oh, cute!!!" Kagome giggled out, overtaken with the adorableness of a chibi Youko.

Youko woofed softly before nuzzling and licking her cheek. "Aw, so cute!" Kagome nodded in agreement with Sango's words.

"He is so adorable and cute! I could just eat him up!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling him off of her shoulder and hugging him to her, un-knowingly giving him a nice feel of her chest.

{AN: I decided to not really add anything, they're bonding moment was him being adorable in his chibi form! Lol, the next chapter should be up later tonight!

Yes, I love Chibi Youko, and for certain….reasons, we WILL be seeing a LOT of him! *grins evilly* don't be scared, I promise, you all will LOVE IT! Lmao! Oh, and….a little bit of interesting info….i lost my cherry/flower/maiden head yesterday, it was awesome! Then today, I had a very heated make-out session! Lmao, it was awesomeness! Although, he left a mark…even though I asked him to….but I didn't expect to not have the right shading of coverup, and then everyone saw it and made a big deal, then I threatened to bite him when he acted like a jerk and wouldn't feel sorry for me *crys* oops, I guess im ranting…..aw well!

Please review! Its like…..CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! YUMMY-GOODNESS!!!!!!!!}


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I own them!" "No. You don't." "But-" GET OVER IT!" ~slams door~ *crys pathetically*

{AN: I love all the reviews! I'm trying to make sure that I update quickly, I love how fast ideas are coming to me, and I love some of the ones that you guys all had! I might use some!

To answer reviews!

Skullqueencb: I'm glad you loved the last one. This one wasn't as long, but I hope you love it too!

Cosmic-lover: I know right!? I tried to make him protective and yet dominant, for the females of the group… And the chibi's are always cute! Aren't they!? I mean, who in theire right mind could resist him in that form! (that's mainly why I added that bit xp) if I ever find a chibi Youko, I will love it and keep it with me always. In the shower, in bed, at outings. It will be in my purse and always with me! (that and it will be my seceret rapist repellant! Muahahaha!) lol, if you ever find one, id leave food for it in your closet then :P

SuicidalxDolly: Kawaii is so right! Cuteness to the extreme! :D I'm sorry this update wasn't as fast, had somethings happen *blush* and its not as long either, but….its a set up for a BIG event in the next chapter!

Akatsuki-Fan389: I'm happy you love it! I hope you review again and tell me how this chapter of it was!?

Rhianna224: I'm happy your happy and that you love it! I hope you review again!

Valleygoat: I'm sorry your review thing doesn't work, but I'm ecstatic that you sent me a e-mail (btw, those are welcome! *grins*) I'm happy your liking this story so far. The idea came to me, so im writing it. Sadly, I haven't found a story where hes injured and she takes care of him, then they end up together and in love and then baby making! Lol. I'm glad that my fic is going so well, and that you would make it a fav if you could! That makes me feel special when that happens! Lol

Anywayz! Lol, Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you all review again!}

Miroku sniffled to himself pathetically as he watched Youko hugged to the chest of their resident miko. 'He just joined and already he's within her chest.' Pouting Miroku fell back to the back of the group, not that anyone noticed.

"Aw, you're SO cute!" Kagome gushed again, hugging Youko to her chest tightly before opening her arms to rub noses with him. Youko purred slightly before licking her nose. Giggling Kagome kissed kiss nose, not knowing she was kissing the kind of thieves.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and looked down at Youko in curiosity. **"Are we going to train now?"** Youko sighed and wiggled out of Kagome's arms reluctantly. **"Very well. Follow me young kit."**

Kagome looked at Shippo curiously but decided to not pick Youko up, even though she really wanted to… Youko trotted away in his chibi form, Shippo following closely behind him.

"**Right. First things first kit. What can you do?"** Youko asked, walking a ways ahead of the group for a semblance of privacy.

"**Um…I can shape shift into some things, and I can do some fox fire…"** Shippo blushed at Youko's incredulous look.

Sighing Youko nodded. 'what have I gotten myself into now?' **"Show me what you can shift into."**

Shippo showed him his bow shape and his bubble shape, along with his Kagome form and Inuyasha form. Youko was surprised with how well his human forms looked…that is until he saw Shippo's tail. Shaking his head Youko directed Shippo to use his fox fire. That, as well, was not up to Youko's standards.

"**While you have not learned much, you have potential. It's a good thing Kagome found you, kit. If she hadn't, you would have died sooner or later within the first year of your fathers death." **Youko stated, looking over at Shippo to see his ears droop down from the happy up-point they had, and his eyes tear up some. Sighing, Youko mentally rolled his eyes. **"I'll teach you how to survive on your own. You're a red fox, known for your fire and magic abilities. Do you know any magic at all?"**

Grinning, happiness restored, Shippo showed Youko his magic top and his leaves. Youko nodded and smirked. 'At least he's able to perform this kind of magic well.' **"Very good, kit. Now, what I want you to do is simple. I want you to light a pathway with your fox fire that wont burn the grass."**

While Shippo worked on this simple, if slightly impossible task, Youko turned around and hoped onto Kagome's shoulder to rest and relax while he watched Shippo try to do as he was ordered. It passed this way into dusk where they stopped to set up camp. A slight twitch of grass to his left took Youko's attention away from Kagome's rear end positioned at the fire. Standing in his chibi form, Youko trotted over to the bushes.

Walking through them he spotted a demon from his group squatting by a small pond. Nodding to the demon Youko walked up to him and sat down.

The demon shivered at the cold gold eyes looking at him from the seemingly innocent face of this small fox. "You requested a weekly report, yes?"

Youko nodded and watched the demon twitch and fiddle with his fingers while informing him of any ideas they had thought up and on what had been taken. His eyes lit up as the demon mentioned the shikon jewel shards. "We've had multiple demons attack the base so we had to move it, but each one had this weird pink shard in it. We all think its that shikon jewel."

"_I want you to place all of those shards in a small bag and bring it to me tonight."_ Youko sad, his expression placid while a small plan was forming in his mind.

"But it's a days journey here from the new base!" the demon protested loudly, a snarl from Youko made him quiet himself down. "That's impossible!" he whispered, trying to make his leader understand.

"_I want them tonight. Use your feeble demon body and bring me those jewels. Along with a scroll of paper and a quill with ink."_ Youko's demands were received with an astonished look, making him snarl. "_Don't question me. That's what I want, so do it."_ Standing up Youko turned and trotted back to camp. One the way back he caught around a half dozen mice, as an excuse for his absence. Entering camp he received praise from Kagome, making him preen a bit subconsciously.

Looking around the camp he found the neko sitting near the fire. Walking up to her slowly he dropped some of the mice near here before walking over to the miko's side.

{AN: Yes, I know. Its later than normal. I'v been kinda busy. But, I hope everyone liked it. Any ideas on what I might be making Youko do next chapter? I'm sure some of you will figure it out…~.^ And im sorry about the shortness…

Reviews are loved as much as…..PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! lmao}


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But, I do own a cat! Actually I own two! And a doggy too! Lol, but seriously, I don't own them.

{AN: Well, I thank all of you for you WONDERFUL reviews! I love the so much! I want more! Lol, I'm very happy everyone is loving this story. I might place my other story on hold for a while so I wont feel so bad about focusing on this one. :P I'm a bad girl what with ditching my other story for a while. But this one has so many possibilities! Lol, the other one has to stick to a certain timeline, which is making my head hurt when ever I try to write it :( aw well. I hope everyone understands! Lol, oh, and on to answering reviews!

Artemis450: I think it's a great story too! *grins* I think you might, just might, love this chapter! *evil laugh* I thought this was a nice chapter!

Callmebaby'08': im glad you like this story. Its now my main story. lol

Kitsune-miko-witch: this story is a really loveable story, lol. I might use your idea ~.^ lol, it's a really great idea! He might be on the other side, I never really thought of it…..it might be fun for them to run into each other! Lmao! She might get to meet him, Kuronue, this idea for her to meet Youko's second in command is also interesting on how I might edit that idea *grins*

SuicidalxDolly: Are you really gonna adopt a fox? That'd be so awesome! If you do you must take pics and show me! *smiles beggingly* I would love to see a fox named Youko! Is he a silver fox too from the north, or is he a normal red fox? I'm glad you liked my update, I was doing a dance in my head that I got it done in less than three hours! Lol, she might meet Youko soon, but im sure you'll love what this chapter leads to!

Valleygoat: I'm really glad that your review thingy is working now! Lmao, it makes answering your reviews a lot easier, but I loved the message all the same! I know it was short, it would have been longer, but I liked that spot. This one should be longer. And leads to the next chapter which everone will love, im sure! Lmao. I love your bath idea. I might just do that too. It might be hard though, considering what Shippo knows later on in the chapter, but it should be doable. I'd love to read these fics your talking about. I haven't found any rated T or M. most are little kiddy stuff that has no perversion what-so-ever, but I need perversion, so….*grins evilly*

Casmic-lover: I tried to make him really jealous. He's jealous for good reason of course. He hasn't been allowed to touch them there with their consent, yet they actually force Youko to deal with it. Its really something I love. Lol. I found a pic that stands for Youko's cute chibi self. I'll try to make a link to it. I saved it but I lost the link… *shrugs* I'll work on it, but its so adorable! I'm trying to make him nicer since hes on vacation, ya know? Besides, he has no real need to be nice to his lacky. He's the king of all the thieves, for good reason. He wont take any crap from any of them. Besides, Kagome healed him when she didn't have to! Lol I hope you love this chapter!

Merlyn1382: I'd love him to. But sadly I don't won him *weeps* im trying to make him adorable. But remember, he can kill anyone in his bigger form!

Okayz! I took care of all of my reviews! I love the amount! Lol, seven reviews! LOVE THEM! *hands out pieces of cake* enjoy my faithful reviewers! And, I have a surprise! At chapter 10, there will be a special prize for one of you! *grins* im going by tens for my prizes. Lol.

Anywayz, please read and review everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry for the long AN) lol}

Youko's ears twitched as a small rustling and muffled heavy panting approached their camp. Lifting his head Youko carefully sniffed to find out who was coming. Smelling his lackey he stood up from his postion between Kagome's's arms on the ground and stepped over her arms, making sure to not touch her. He avoided touching Shippo and any of the noisy paper the kit had left lying about before going to sleep.

Spreading out his senses he followed the invisible line towards his lackey, making sure to not step on any twigs. As an after thought he grabbed up a container of water Kagome used often. 'She has so many, she wont mind if I…have this borrowed.' Smirking around the bottle Youko trotted through the forest, his small mouth barely fitting around the bottle. He had to be careful his sharp teeth didn't penetrate the bottle's skin.

As he entered the clearing he noticed his lackey sitting on the ground, legs spread slightly. He was panting heavily from his exertions, making him glad he had grabbed the bottle for his lackey. Dropping the bottle Youko closed his eyes and shifted to his humanoid form. Opening his eyes, slits of gold reflected the light of the moon like a nocturnal predator. The demon before him gasped and jumped at his sudden appearance. Kneeling in front of the demon Youko picked up the bottle and untwisted it like he had seen Kagome doing. Taking a small sip to show it was safe and not poisoned, Youko handed the water to the demon to drink. After a cautious sniff the demon started gulping down the water happily.

"Where are the items I requested?" Youko asked quietly, eyes looking around the demon curiously.

The demon nodded, still breathing slightly heavily, before reaching behind himself and showing Youko the large bag he had. Opening it Youko smirked happily. "Good. Take that container back with you. I want you to find out where that thing comes from. And I also want another report as soon as any of you are able within five days. Also, I want any shards found brought to me when I get my report. You can go now." Youko waved the demon off but stayed seated in the clearing.

After a few moments Youko looked over his silver covered shoulder with a glitter in his eyes. "You can come out now, kit." Youko said before turning the rest of his body to watch Shippo creep out of the woods. Watching in amusement Youko noticed Shippo's shy demeanor slowly change to anger and upset. However, before Shippo could start yelling Youko held up his hand.

"Relax, kit. I am not plotting to hurt anyone in your group. Or anyone at all really." Shippo continued to glare at him, although his eyes looked more curious. Chuckling softly Youko motioned the kit to move closer. Cautiously, Shippo crept forward, and at Youko's encouragement, sat down.

"Let me explain on who I truly am, kit. My full name is Youko Kurama, and I am the king of demon thieves. When I ran into Kagome I was running from the toad demon I had stolen some trinkets from." Shippo nodded, so far understanding what he was saying. Youko smirked before continuing. "Because I am a 'king' I have demons that follow my orders. The demon you just saw is one such demon. They follow my rules correctly, and they get shares of the profits we get from our spoils."

"Why don't you leave then? Why stay with us if you have people to take care of that will do what ever you want them to?" Shippo was genuinely confused, making Youko smile softly.

"I stay because your miko has…caught my interest, and because I promised to train you. The relaxation that comes with that is an added bonus now." Youko reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller silver bag with a golden string.

"As the demon you saw had given me a report informing about the goings on at my base, he also mentioned that they had been fending off attacks from various demons since I had started my…hidden retreat with your group. Each of the demons they had killed had one of these inside of them." He started unwrapping the bag while he continued to talk. "I had recalled, while my demon was informing me, that your miko has been looking for these, correct?"

Youko opened the bag and allowed Shippo to see the 2 dozen shards inside. Kuronue had the idea to use the bag to cloak the feel of the jewels from demons that want to use them.

"Woah…" Shippo murmured, awed at the sheer amount.

"Because none of us in my group want such a common item, or one that makes the owner insane, I decided to give them to her, as a small gift."

Shippo gaped at Youko in obvious hero worship fashion. Youko ignored the look on the kits face and continued to talk, almost to himself. "But, to make it easier to train you and to let me to continue to relax, she can not know who it was that gave her the jewel shards. That is why I am going to write her a note on a piece of the parchment."

Youko held up the parchment, already having some words on it.

"She's going to want to thank you". Shippo said, watching as Youko wrote the note.

"Then I shall add a way for her to thank me…" he added a small sentence at the bottom before taking a seed from his straight flawless hair. Growing it in his palm Youko brushed its leaves on the parchment, making it odorless.

"There. Now, I will take these to the camp. You go back around and catch some food."

"Can't you come with me? As you are now, I mean…?" Shippo pouted, blinking puppy-dog eyes at Youko.

Sighing Youko nodded. He wasn't tired anymore anyways.

They walked together back to camp, making sure to stay quiet and not disturbed anyone. Youko gently opened kaogme's sleeping bag and placed the bag and parchment inside before closing her sleeping bagagain and leading Shippo to the river, not noticing the flying insect watching them…

{AN: Well, what does everyone think!? I really loved it, made a bit of a lead into the next chapter I thought. Now, anyone want to guess what the parchment says? Anyone, anyone at all? *grins* I hope some people have some ideas! And I hope everyone liked my little insight. I tried to make him nicer in some ways. *smiles* he might have been mean before, but he was in a rush. He did give his lackey some water though! Lmao!

Please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!! However, because I like to talk so much, short reviews that only say the love it will be clumped all into one, with just a list of names being thanked. Ok?

And….REVIEWS are……..LIKE COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down happily*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own them, it's a sad truth but my new friend tells me its something everyone has to deal with.

{AN: Well, I want to introduce someone that some of you might know. Fire! (a nickname my new beta has! *looks bashful*) Fire is a friend of mine from the RL. He'll be leaving comments and such on work he edits, for instance, he's standing by me right now. Think of him as my…muse, I suppose. He's like….oh I don't know, a big brother that wants me to write I guess! Lmao, anyways, he'll be popping up sometimes and leaving his own little….pieces of wisdom. Oh, and he might answer my reviews for me if I'm crunched on stuff….*shrugs* senior year of high school, full of crap I have to deal with . I might be on spring break, but….that doesn't mean I get a break for realz! (oh, and Fire has agreed to let ya'll know its him by italicizing his work :P

Well, on to reviews! Lol

SuicidalxDolly: I hope you enjoyed that cake! *grins* yes, naraku might be showing up soonish, I hope you get that fox! . I want to see one so bad that is named Youko!

Tohru78: thanks for calling it a great story! *smiles happily* I do try, she might meet him soon. She almost does today, she most likely will later on…. ~.^

callmeBaby'08': Yay! Another one! Lmao your welcome for the shout out, I love giving them to devouted fans! *grins and waves*

Valleygoat: Hi again! Lmao, I ecstatic that you loved that one too! Personally I don't like adultfanfiction (not saying its bad or anything) but, the new version makes it really hard to find anything. I once tried to find a fic that I knew was there by typing in the name, and then even the authors name. it didn't find it *crys* aw well! I love explanations! Lon reviews are awesome too, but explanations are right up there! *grins*

Akatsuki-Fan389 **AND** Skullqueencb: I'm Loving that you love it! Thankys for your reviews! *hands out cookies*

Cosmic-lover: YAY! Another reiview! I luvs yours! They always makes me smiles! Lol, I placed the tournament on hold, im having a writers block with that one, this one though….not so much! *smiles happily* anyways, im glad this is one of your favs! I thought I made him kinda nice when he was borrowing her bottle XP, they wont find the source, which will make Youko all the more curious, don't ya think!? *grins* that was part of me plan! Oh, and yes, it should be kitsune face! ^.^ that's me kitsune face, nto the best, but I think its KAWAIII!!!!!!!!!!! *grins*

Okay, well, those are all of the reviews! Oh, if all of you really LOVE this story, you should all check out my OTHER story (its complete and an Easter present to all of yous! *smiles and bows* its open to be a continued story, possibly. So far two peoples want me to continue, but I want more before I decide! *smiles beggingly* so please read it!

Thankys! *holds out a huge tub of ice cream!* enjoy while you readz and reviewz!!}

The sun was high in the sky when the rest of the group finally woke up. Kagome yawned and stretched her arms and then her legs until she felt a small pop. Relaxing back onto the ground she basked in the cool heat that washed over her in her sleeping.

After a…suitable about of time, Kagome decided to stand up from her 'bed'. She only got to a sitting position when she noticed a few things. Shippo and Youko were missing. There were strange objects in her bed, and the smell of fish was stronger than it should have been. Before she went to look for her two missing kitsunes, Kagome looked around the clearing, trying to find the source of the smell of fish. She found it on 5 low spikes of wood above a small simmering' fire.

Her stomach growling made Kagome smile happily that there were fish ready to be eaten. Standing she made her way to the pit, temporarily ignoring the strange objects on her bed, and retrieved one of the spikes that had two fish on it. Walking back to her bed she sat down and took a bite of fish after taking it off of the spike. Moaning at the spicy yet fiery taste she reached for the small silver bag.

She carefully opened it and dropped her fish onto the top of her sleeping bag in shock. "Oh…My…God!" Was the only thing she could say, and that at only a whisper.

There, sitting innocently in the small silver bag, were tons of small tainted jewel shards! Kagome's eyes looked all around the clearing, trying to find where they had come from, or who had left them, but found nothing. Sighing she was about to pick up her fish when she saw a small piece of paper on her bag too. "Maybe this says who gave me these…"

Kagome bent down and picked up the paper, mindful of the bag of jewels. 'Wonder why no one has sensed them yet. **I** can't even sense them…' Kagome shrugged and closed the bag before she started to read the note. It read:

_Dear Miss Kagome,_

_Who I am is not important. _

_My group and I have been having trouble with _

_demons attacking us, all of them had one of these shards inside of them. _

_A little friend told me that you were looking for these shards._

_Seeing as none of us want these things, I have decided to give them to you._

_Be on the look out for a small bag like this one once a week, dearest. _

_I'd hate for your enemies to find it first._

_~Your Helper_

_Oh, and if you wish to contact me, merely place this note under a rock with your reply. From what my scouts tell me, you are very educated for a female._

Kagome's sputtered and blushed before the words sank it. "For a female? For a Female!? Who does he think he is!?" Kagome yelled, standing up from her bed to pace. Surprisingly enough, her ranting didn't catch the attention of the still asleep humans of her group.

Kagome gave up on her ranting, it wasn't doing much good. Instead, she picked up her two fish and stormed into the woods, mind set on finding her two kitsunes.

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Youko watched as Shippo tried to transform into his animal shape. 'This kit needs some serious talking to…' Youko held up his hand and motioned Shippo to stop moving. "Watch me, okay kit?" Youko said, standing up and moving infront of Shippo.

Shippo nodded and sat down to watch Youko closely. "As you know, Kitsune Youkai are able to take any shape they want. However, we should never take the shape of a dead being or object. If you do that without the proper training you could become that object or being permanently. This is why, like with your bow impression, you make sure to keep some part of your body as yourself. I usually keep my clothes."

As an example he transformed himself into a sword, but his hilt was silver. With a pop he turned back into himself. Shippo clamped exaggeratedly, making Youko smirk and bow. "thank you. But, something I did as a kit might help you. I used drawings or images in my mind to get the shape or color I wanted to be. To do this you must first calm your mind." Youko walked forwards and knelt infront of Shippo. Raising his hands he forced Shippo's eyes closed, then sat back.

"Clear your mind of any thought but of what you want to turn into. In this case, think of your father, but make him smaller and redder. Make sure he's the only thing you are thinking of. Don't let anything else into your mind but my voice. Now, I want you to bring up the same magic you use when you turn into your bow or ball. Focus that energy into that image in your mind." Youko sensed the kit's energy focusing on his abilities to change. Smiling Youko urged Shippo to continue to change.

"Good, keep on focusing on that image." In a sudden flash of blue and red light there, sitting infront of Youko was a small red kit. "Well done." Youko nodded down at the kit and patted its small head. Shippo mewed and licked Youko's hand happily.

"Now, you must keep this form for as long as you can all day. You may only shift if you need to for a short amount of time only." Youko said right before he shifted into his smaller form.

In this form, as usual, he had four tails. His form was smaller than Shippo's form, by a good few inches. Being a youkai Shippo's kit form was larger than a normal animal kit's size. He was around the size of a beagle.

They both looked up as Kagome barged into the clearing right as the dust from Youko's shift was dissipating. They both looked up at her as if she had lost a head. "Oh, there you are Youko!" Kagome chirped happily, her earlier anger temporarily gone. She walked quickly up to Youko and lifted him into the air to give him a happy hug, but paused as she crushed him. "But….Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, frowning and looking around the clearing. Spotting the red fox kit, Kagome gaped. "And who are you?" she cooed, carefully kneeling infront of the kit…

There was a loud pop and some red and blue smoke, and Kagome coughed and blinked with her hand waving infront of her face as she looked at…"Shippo?"

Shippo nodded excitedly, "Hi Kagome! Youko's been teaching me how he shifts! Aint it cool!?" he asked, using some of the words she had taught him. "He said I have to stay in that form all day though, so…."

Shippo closed his eyes and concentrated, and after five minutes he poped back into his foxy form. Kagome was silent for a few minutes before turning to stare at Youko silently. Her blue eyes watched him intently before nodding slowly and grinning down at the happy red fox.

"Okay, come on you two!" she said cheerfully, setting the cute chibi Youko on the ground to follow behind her with Shippo. Shippo trotted ahead while Youko stood still for a few minutes.

'Such a lovely bottom she has….' He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I believe she is smarter than I at first thought…' Youko smirked to himself before running to watch up with the two.

"Alright guys! Wake up!" Kagome yelled, grabbing up a pot and banging it with a rock. "We gotta get moving if we want to make it to Kaede's today!" Looking around Kagome looked down at Shippo and Youko.

"Did you two see where Inuyasha went at all last night?" Shippo shook his head, and after a moment Youko did as well. Sighing Kagome nodded. "He's with kikyo…" She said to herself before putting a fake smile on her face. "Come on guys! Up!"

Youko watched her march off to rouse the other humans before trotting over to sit by the fire. 'She seems to like that hanyou filth….' He tilted his head as a silent tear fell from her right eye. 'I wonder why she likes him…if he makes her cry…'

{AN: Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, feel free to read/check out my new fic that is already done! It's a love/Easter fic! Lmao, I might continue it if people ask me to!!!!!!!!!!

And reviews……are like………..CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own any of these wonderful characters….except for a certain little girl that will come into play a little later on! *evil grins* she was Fire's idea, I give credit to him, but I made herz!

{AN: Yes, as my disclaimer states there will be a new character soon. A small girl. I don't know if any of you will be able to guess what her relationship with the others will be….she might be on naraku's side, she might be a daughter from the future! Give me your guess and if your right….You'll get a PRIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lmao, literally, if you get it right you get a huge prize! Almost anything youd wish for (limited only to a fanfiction story/idea) If you guess right that is…. I wont change who she is, its already written out. But, shes small, has pinkish red hair, blue and purple eyes, and is adorableness!!!! Oh, and she's not human…. ~.^ those are my only hints I will give to youz! And there might be another plot twister soon, I'v been thinking about it for a while, but I haven't really thought id use it in this story (cause it seems way too coincidental, buuuut…..) eh….i'm rambling. So, I'll answer reviews then Give out Youko cookies to all those that deserve themz!

Skullqueencb _AND_ Artemis450: I luv it that you two love it! Thankys for the reviews! *hands each of you a Youko cookie*

Demon's purity: *shakes head* nope. She doesn't know that he has a human form. He wants to keep it secret. That's why she gave him that look at the end of the last chapter! Shes starting to figure it out…and… Yes, I know! *hands you a Chocolate covered Youko cookie* I wish I had a chocolate covered Youko…. *pouts* thanks for your review!

callmeBaby'08': HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I have esp *makes shushing noise* don't tell anyone else. I'll know if you do! Lmao, nah, I just knew it subconsciously, that and you asked me to make a new chappy asap! *hands you a chocolate cake flavored Youko cookie* enjoyz!

Akatsuki-Fan389: Youko is a fox, they are all pervs! *grins* but would any of us like him any other way? *yells out no with all the other Youko fans* that's what I thought. Anyways, I plan on continuing! The only thing that could make me stop is if….nope, I wont say it. I might jinx myself! :-0

Tohru78: I do try my best *blushes* Inuyasha hasn't been in the chapter much cause I dotn like writing him. *shurggs* hes too bad mouthed in my opinion and im not that good at writing bad words that make sense, so…. Hehe? Anyways, he'll be in more now that Fire has agreed to write his parts (or at least edit what I write for Inuyasha :-D) I have some ideas on how he reacts…. You'll just have to wait and see! *hands you a red Youko cookie* those ones are cinnamon!

SuicidalxDolly: You love it!? REALLY!? YAYNESS! I really hope you get him, I'd love to see a pic of him he sounds so cute. *nods at the sense of preservation* im glad they check that stuff. Poachers are evil beings that make money off of the deaths of innocently cute little animals that have soft fur! *crys for the endangered species* I'd hunt them all down…if it was legal of course . .

Cosmic-lover: First of, thankys for reading my other story! *hands out a special rainbow Youko cookie* this one takes the flavor of what ever is your favorite dessert! And second off…. Well, I don't know if he can really shape shift, but it makes sense since Shippo can, right? I mean….in the show Youko was a fox then he got enough power to become human-like. But, when he died he was in his fox form (or so im told by a not so reliable source a.k.a. Fire) so I figured he was able to shift from that form to his human-like one… and since in InuYasha, Shippo can shift into that bird, and then into Kagome, and that bow, and that ball….then should all foxs be able to? It just made sense to me… *shrugs and blushes* thanks for the compliment though! I like being thought of as creative! Stupid on the other hand…..if im thought of like that I make a character die *grins evilly* but no worries! Lol, I haven't been called that yet, so no one important or loved will die! Kagome might be more lucky yet…. *winks with Fire* we have some plans that….might be put into action soon…. And I loved my new nickname for Inuyasha! I remembered how Sesshoumaru called him filth, but Youko doesn't care about hanyou, so hes a dirty dog…..eh, I think you know what im saying! *looks away uncertainly* OH! And heres your Youko cookie for this review! *hands out blue Youko cookie* this one is peppermint flavor!

Well, that's all of them! *pants* there were a lot….does anyone know if theres a word limit on ANs? I feel like there might be….those were a page long….is that too much?

Loved them all thoughs!!!!!!! Thankys everyone!

Munch on your cookies while you all read this chapter!}

Kagome looked down at the large head beneath her. According to Shippo, Youko had been very persistent in her riding his back. His reason for it was that it would make better time to their home. Youko's ear flicking around made Kagome come out of her thoughts, only to go back in. 'Maybe he knew all that stuff he's teaching Shippo from a friend? Maybe that friend tried to teach him but Youko was unable to do it himself…?'

Youko _accidentally_ tripped over a rock, shocking Kagome out of her thoughts and making her cling to his sides with her legs while her hands grabbed for his hair to hold her on him. Youko's eyes turned half mast when Kagome held him with her legs tighter. 'Such a wondrous species, humans are. Their neediness and insecurities are their most attractive assets, I think…'

He sighed as Kagome loosened her hold and the feel of her warm center moved away from his back. 'Perhaps it is best that I behave for a short while, wouldn't do to have too much _fun_.' Youko thought while willing his arousal to deplete before Shippo or Kilala caught wind of it.

Youko's ear twitched as he heard a sigh come from Kagome. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw Kagome's sad expression.

"**She's probably sad over Inuyasha."** Shippo's smalls whines and whimpers caught Youko's attention, making him turn and look at him in curiosity.

"**What is their relationship? He hasn't marked her yet."** Youko listened behind him as Kagome hummed a small tune on his back.

Shippo huffed in amusement. **"No way would she mate him! Sure, she used to love him, but Kagome is way too smart to mate a baka like him!"** Youko was silent a moment before another sigh was heard.

"**But she still worries about the half demon?"** He questioned, looking down at the small red fox kit in curiosity, his fur ruffling in the breeze.

Shippo nodded and sighed in sadness. **"Yeah, she worries about him a lot when he's missing."**

"**Why?"** one of Youko's tails moved to lightly rub against Kagome's legs in a silent way of comfort. She patted it in thanks before returning to watching the woods in silence.

Shippo shrugged and looked over his should at Kagome. **"I don't know why, but it's probably because Kikyo wants to kill Inuyasha. Kikyo is a dead priestess that stole some of Kagome's soul for her own and used to be the guardian of the jewel. Then she died and stuff. She's trying to kill everyone."** Youko was silent for a few moments, and Shippo looked up at his teacher in curiosity. What he wasn't expecting was the slight red entering his teachers eyes.

Youko snarled quietly before a small whimper brought his attention back to the present. **"Kit, watch Kagome. I'll be back with that half demon soon."**

Youko didn't wait for a reply before he shook his shoulders, knocking Kagome to the ground. Kagome screamed and tried to keep a grip but he she couldn't she tried to catch herself, only to find she was safely kept above ground. She found Youko's soft tail wrapped around her waist securely.

"Are you okay lady Kagome!?" Miroku's voice made Kagome blush darkly. He was behind her, and she had a skirt on…

"Hentai!" Kagome yelled, wiggling out of Youko's tail and slapping the grinning monk.

"Nicely done Kagome!" Sango cheered from atop of Kilala. "Your arm is really improving!"

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome yelled back smiling happily, before turning to get back on Youko, only to find him gone.

"Now where did he go…Shippo?" Turning Kagome looked at Shippo in question, making him want to run and hide for a while, or at least until Youko got back.

KLKLKLKLKL

Rage blinded Youko to the trees he rushed past as he raced back to their previous camp site, where the half demon had last been. 'He's off with that vile which that tried to destroy us!'

Youko was snarling in rage as he raced across the forest floor, his four tails streaking behind him. He was going as fast as he could, but it still took him some ten minutes before he arrived at the camp site. He found five demons sniffing around, all of them canine based he guessed. **"Now who sent you?" **he snarled out, but the beasts were so dumb they couldn't reply to his question. Shrugging Youko closed his eyes and stretched his aura out to his surroundings. Touching the consciousness of all the trees he asked them to tear apart all the youkai in the clearing.

Opening his eyes he leapt to the side and avoided all the youkai attacking him, making sure to stay out of the way of the roots of the trees he had asked to help him. Within minutes the roots had the demons torn into bits dangling above the ground. He felt a sick satisfaction and grinned, showing off his fangs. He was tempted to tear some of them further apart, but, a small slithering from each tree brought Youko's attention to them. **"Jewel shards, huh?"** Shaking his head he looked around before spotting a piece of paper on the ground. Running to it he picked it up with his mouth and had the roots place the shards in it. Placing it on the ground he carefully folded it before lifting it again and swallowing it with one of his seeds.

'There, now to just find that blasted inu's scent…' Youko thought to himself, ignoring the dead bodies lying around him. He heard a slight buzzing but ignored it once he caught wind of the disgusting graveyard covered inu scent. 'Gah, he smells nasty.'

Youko shook his head to clear it slightly, only to make the scent worse. Giving up on ignoring the horrible smell, Youko looked around cautiously before placing his nose to the ground slightly and following the scent up the tree. He scaled it much like a mortal fox would, his tails held out to keep his balance as he dug his claws in. Once at the top he sniffed around the inus resting spot before looking to the north. 'That way, hm?' he thought before jumping off the tree and running along the woods, his tails rubbing against the trees so he would be able to find his way back easily.

{AN: okay, well, that's that chapter! I hope everyone loved it! Lmao, Youko is on the hunt! I tried to make him adorable…and yet evil with his want to shred stuff.

Oh, and thankys for the reviews again!

As a reminder TRY AND GUESS WHO THE GIRL WILL BE!

I want to see if anyone guesses right. One person knows, and he isn't telling….or at least he better not…oh, and he hasn't edited this yet either……

Oh, and Youko cookies are explained in my profile thingy! *grins*

Reviews are like….. SUGARY PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!! But unlike them, too many DON'T make me sick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LMAO}


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I was sick, there's no way I can own them. If I did, they'd be sick too. *crys*

{AN: I know, I was sick. But, the doctor called and said something that made Fire happy, ITS ONLY A VIRAL INFECTION! *grins happily* this means that I am allowed out of my room! I was so happy I was like, YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! My mom and brother have both decided on my tonsils fate, removal and disposal. As soon as the swelling of the viral infection goes down I will be up and kicking my brother in the butt for calling me a bitch in front of all of you guyz! Jeez, kicking me while I'm in the other room, very brave . I don't think he realized that I'd read what he wrote once I was dubbed "safe for exposure". The worse part is that he's my OLDER brother. You'd think he'd be more worried about me and not my password…. *sigh* anyways, I want to thank EVERYONE for their words of comfort and their ideas on what to do to help me. The ibuprofen worked wonders, I have to say. And the honey. Sadly I didn't have any tea, but, the honey on bread worked just as well! Ice cream made it worse though, so I stayed away from that stuff.

I'm kinda satisfied with what he took from my recording (it wasn't my cell phone, it was a little machine thingy….Fire just didn't know what it was called…. And neither do I…hehe) I have also decided to give everyone a rainbow Youko cookie, as thanks for all of your good wishes! *hands out cookies on a HUGE plate!* but, I'm going to answer them again, sorta, and if theres something I wanted to comment about in what you all said, then I will :D

As for the reviewer responses…all of you are so wonderful, and I want to just list off all of your names and thank you personally!

**Skullqueencb, SuicidalxDolly, darkfryedragon35, Cosmic-lover, Kitsune Of The Underworld, Ramen Freak 2.0, ShadoCatQueen, Akatsuki-Fan389, Vampire_rose91**

THANK YOU EVERY ONEZ! I really loved all of your advice and your worries, they made me feel all warm and happy! Thankys!!!

There we go! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Lmao, oh…and cosmic lover, you should **really** check your inbox! I sent you a message explaining the present…}

Kagome sighed and looked around the clearing around the well in an upset mood. "Kagome, don't worry. Im sure he's fine and that he has found Inuyasha by now."

Shippo sighed and pouted from on top of Kilala's head. 'I can't believe I gave out Youko's plan!' he thought angrily, grumbling under his breath.

Sango glanced at Shippo amusedly before looking towards Kagome's worried expression again. "Really, you shouldn't worry Kagome. Youko can take care of himself!"

"She is right lady Kagome, Youko can take care of himself. He is a youkai after all…" Miroku added, looking over at Kagome with his trade mark smile.

"I guess so, I just cant help but worry…"

Miroku smiled at Kagome's face. "Just who are you worried about Kagome? Youko, or Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up, surprised at such a question. But, seeing the look on his face Kagome flushed uncertainly. "Both of course!"

"I think you are more worried about Youko than Inuyasha, Kagome. When we woke up he was the first one you saw missing, wasn't he?" Miroku stated, grinning widely.

"Uh, b-but….That is to say-…." Kagome looked around to all her friends faces. Sango looked mad and yet….amused, Miroku had that lecherous look on his face, and Shippo had some sort of happy face. 'What's the deal with them!?'

"Gah!" Kagome yelled, throwing her hands in the air before turning and picking up her bag. "You know what, I'm leaving! I'll be back when I can. I have tests the next two weeks!"

Miroku took a step forward to help her over the rim of the well but a swift bunk on the head from Sango's hirikotsu froze him in his spot before he fell backwards to sleep…peacefully until the knot on his head dissipated. "I don't think so hoshi." Sango growled dangerously before looking up and smiling at the nervous Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome. We'll keep a look out for Youko, and Inuyasha. Have a nice time at home!"

Kagome laughed nervously before nodding and waving goodbye to her friends happily. "I'll stop by after a few days and see if they've shown up, promise! And I'll bring you your pocky Shippo!"

Shippo looked up from his pouting and grinned happily. "Thanks Kagome!"

"No problem! Bye Bye everyone!!!"

And with those parting words Kagome leapt into the black darkness, only to be swallowed up by a sparkly rainbow that would transport her to her own time.

TTKLKLKLKLKLKLTT

Kagome landed softly on the ground and smiled happily. 'Made it.' "Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm-"

Her yell was cut off as the door to the building shielding the well from view was opened quickly.

"What are you doing down there!?" Kagome blinked once, then twice, as a flashlight was shone directly in her eyes.

"Hey, can't see here." Kagome said pointedly, shielding her eyes from the harsh glare. "Why do you have a flash light anyways? It's the middle of the day!"

"Urameshi, calm down!" Kagome tilted her head, 'Now why does that name sound so familiar?'

"Damn it Kuwabara!" the voice from earlier yelled out, and Kagome sighed in relief as the flashlight was moved away from her face and turned off. While it might have been daylight outside it was extremely dark in the well house.

"The least you could do is offer her a hand, Yusuke." 'Another voice…hm, this one sounds more calm then the others…'

"Tch, fine!" Kagome gasped in surprise as a human hand grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the well forcefully, nearly tearing her arm out of its socket!

"Hey! Jeez, a bit of a warning next time! And I didn't need your help, thank you. And what are you guys doing in here!? It's off-limits to any visitors!"

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked up in surprise and confusion.

Standing in front of her was a dark shadowy figure, but it looked slightly familiar. "I can't see you…who are you?"

"Come outside then! I'm not going in that dirty old hut!" the female voice yelled girlishly, and Kagome got the distinct impression that she was shacking her head furiously while dancing from foot to foot. 'Now who do I know that would do that…'

"Come on, I'm tired of being in here anyways!" the voice she had labeled as Yusuke's exclaimed, a hand grabbing her arm roughly and forcing her out of the well house.

"Wait! My bag!" Kagome turned to try and grab her bag only to be grabbed by another large hand.

"Kurama has your bag. Don't worry, little lady!" Kagome blushed slightly before nodding. 'Little lady huh? What a cute nickname!' Kagome thought giddily, before she saw just who had called her 'little lady'. Kagome looked at the sky in consternation. 'Really? I was hoping for a more…handsome guy to call me little lady…what l-' her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the red headed boy carrying her bag.

She was luckily able to keep her mouth closed even as sparks of shock swept through her mind and body. Following closely behind those shocks was a heated blush. Quickly Kagome looked away from the handsome red head and instead focused on the girl whose voice was so familiar to her.

'Hm…brown hair, brown eyes, my height…..Who do I know that is-OH!' "KEIKO-CHAN!!!" Kagome yelled, running away from the now startled boys and straight at the ecstatic girl.

Keiko laughed and hugged Kagome back. "How have you been!? I haven't seen you in forever!" Keiko yelled, pulling back and then hugging Kagome again. The two of them started jumping around in a small circle while the boys all watched on in surprise and astonishment.

'Fox, do you sense that?' Kurama looked to the side and nodded to Hiei, a short fire apparition with gravity defying hair.

'Yes, I have noticed. It seems familiar to me.'

'Besides the fact that it is miko ki? The strongest I have felt since the old days hundreds of years ago?' Hiei asked, arching an eyebrow at Kurama before looking back to the two simpering and babbling girls walking towards the main house, Kagome totally forgetting about her bag.

'Yes,' Kurama chuckled, watching the human girl closely, 'besides that fact. Her energy, her _internal_ energy is very familiar to me, both of me. Youko is restless for some reason…'

Hiei arched an eyebrow as Kurama held a hand to his forehead, as if he had a headache. 'Something wrong fox?'

'Nothing you need concern yourself with.'

Hiei grunted and nodded before running and taking a nice spot in the largest tree in the area, more commonly known as the goshinboku.

Kurama smiled softly before turning and looking at the arguing humans. "Perhaps we should go and see what the two ladies are up to?"

Kuwabara nodded, smiling happily, while Yusuke huffed but walked towards the main building anyways. 'I wonder why she seems so…familiar to me?'

{AN: well, what do all of you think? I know my cute little girl and Youko-animal form aren't in this chapter. But, I tried to make it pleasing and longish as an apology for being sick for so long. I still have my tonsils, and when I get them taken out I will have a WHOLE DAY to write instead of the measily two hours I get! Lol, SO I will mostlikely post more than two chapters that day, whenever it is….

And, all of you get rainbow Youko cookies! AND you also get BUBBLEGUM Youko cookies! *grins* yes, two of them for each of you! Its another apology, I like to think! Lmao, anyways,….the reason there is no little girl is because there are some issues that COSMIC-LOVER and I need to solve, if only she'd look at her inbox! Lol, oh, and I want to thank everyone again for your wishes of good health! They made me feel so loved! *smiles happily and hugs readers* thankys guys! Especially to **darkfyredragon35!!!** Your ibuprofen idea was a really good one!

Anywho, I hope all of you review!}


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them! *cries* I wish I did though! That would be the most wonderful thing in the whole wide world for me! I do so LUV Youko! The only thing I own is my kitsune Sakura!

{AN: I know, I know! I promised some of you that I would up-date sooner. I'm so sorry about it being late! I had appointments for my throat to see what will happen if I get my tonsils removed. Apparently, if I do I'll have to stay in bed for two weeks. Well, not in bed, but I'd have to rest. And, seeing as how I'm in my senior year of high school, two weeks away from school would be VERY BAD! Lol, I'm worried about my work and all that! But, I'v been good with it so far! Got a 90% in my microbiology class! *grins* I feel very accomplished in that! Anyways, I'm sure some of you will like this chapter! I worked hard on it!

Ok, now for reviews! Lol, I really have to catch up on them! Theres so many!

Vampire_rose91: I'm ecstatic about being better too! *grins happily* I hope you liked this chapter! *hands you a red Youko cookie*

Tohru78: I'm glad I'm betterz too! Youko and Kurama are the same person, lol. Youko's memories are really old though, and blury. So, he can't remember very well….but just wait, you'll find out later on! Promise! *hands you a purple Youko cookie*

Lady Sesshoumaru-sama: You reviewed for my other story! Aw, thankys for reading this one too! I love more reviews! Its always so nice! *hands you a blue Youko cookie* I hope you like this chapter too!

Callmebaby'08': I luvs Youko cookies too! Lol, I love black ones most :P those are me special ones! I hope this one is awesomeness too!

Yorushihe: This is my fav fic right now too! I read a fic where Youko was an anime form until he mated Kagome, and I luved it, so I used the idea, but I made some very BIG changes…and she might fall in love with him because of his presents, maybe! I hope you like this one too! I hope you review again! *hands you a nice pink Youko cookie*

Darkfyredragon35: I really do appreciate your help from before! *grins* you really helped me out! I'm sorry your throat bled. That sounds so painful! I'd hate for that to happen to me! I might not get my tonsils removed, but I do plan on continuing this story no matter what! Lol, I plan on taking care of myself better! Lol *hands you a pwitty white Youko cookie* enjoyz! I hope you review again!

Valleygoat: lol, yes, an update! *grins* I know I replied to your review email, but I thought I'd add it anyways. She probably is falling in love, but she might just be infatuated, ya never know what I might do! *winks* You'll learn why the yu yu gang is there! Promise! *hands you a nice pink Youko cookie* enjoyz while you read!

Well, that's all of them! Took me a bit, but I did it! Oh, and I will be starting anther story, I don't know what to call it yet…but it's a remake of my easter kitsune story! I hope everyone here reads it! I'm sure some of you will like it! *grins happily* but it wont be up for a while. I know, im sad too. But, it will be up laterz! Promise!

Now, I hope everyone loves this chapter! I have to say this is one of me favorites!

Oh….and….

*

*

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO COSMIC-LOVER AS A PRESENT!**

**She is awesome on having guessed at the new character who is my creation! Even though she got it wrong, she was the only one to guess, so this WHOLE CHAPTER is dedicated to her! *grins* I hope you enjoy this Cosmic-lover!!!**}

*

*

Enjoy all of your Youko cookies while you read!!!}

A loud thump and a small sigh were heard throughout the forest as Youko dropped Inuyasha onto the ground before sitting down and leaning against a tree. "I can not believe that witch had some stupid ogre helping her." Youko complained, leaning his head back against the tree and sighing before closing his eyes.

The sun danced across his face and shadows flitted around his eyes as he breathed in and out contentedly.

A groan brought his attention to the red heap lying on the ground, and Youko sighed dejectedly before lifting his head and looking towards the half demon lying on the ground. "Weakling. You, dog, are weak both mentally and physically. I can not understand her attraction to you, of all people." Youko grumbled before standing up once more and grabbing Inuyasha's shirt and hauling him up over his shoulder.

"I suppose I should continue heading back now." Youko mumbled before a smirk spread across his face. "Wouldn't want to miss saying good bye, now would I?" He laughed softly before continuing on towards the direction of the well.

He walked all during the day, and when night came he kept on walking. Unlike humans, who need sleep every night, he could go on for a whole week without sleep. And he had found Inuyasha a long way away from where they had last set up camp, if he had walked the whole way it would have taken him around…three days to reach the half demon.

His ear twitched as the animals started making their night calls to each other. 'Ah, the night life…' He sighed and shifted Inuyasha a bit on his shoulder.

He had been forced to shift into his humanoid form when the witch Kikyo had sent her minion ogre after him. When he had gotten to her and the half demon he had immediately noticed that the dog was unconscious and the witch was casting a spell of some sort. He would figure out what she had been up to later on, when he had the time, and then he would deal with it.

A rustle to his right made him pause in a step before he continued walking forwards. 'A visitor…' He continued moving forwards until nightfall, where he then relaxed against a tree while Inuyasha remained unconscious. Youko thought it best he stay unconscious, otherwise he'd have to knock him out. A small plant was tied into Inuyasha's hair for a safety precaution. As he sat in the dark Youko's ears twitched minutely, trying to pinpoint his follower.

'There you are…' Youko smirked quietly and ran a hand innocently through his hair before placing it on the ground, pushing a small seed into the ground undetected by his follower. 'Now to catch you…'

Unexpectedly, his follower showed no resistance to his vines. Raising an eyebrow Youko stood up and walked towards the upside down follower, leaving Inuyasha lying by a tree. Looking up at the red hair fellow, Youko twitched an ear in surprise at the scent he picked up. 'A female?'

Raising a hand Youko slowly reached out and grasped the back of the females head before turning her to face him, so he could talk to her without any trouble of hearing her. He was expecting a glare, and snarling. What he got was much different. Instead, he was on the receiving end of a large fanged smile…'Why is she so happy I caught her?'

"Who are you, and why were you following me?" Youko asked calmly, holding her head to keep her from spinning around.

"I'm Toshiro and Karana's kit." Youko snorted softly before moving her head slightly side to side, so that he could get a grasp on her looks.

"You do have Toshi's spunk, and Kara's looks. What are you called, kit?" Youko asked, holding her head still once more.

"They named me Sakura."

Youko nodded slightly before placing his hands beneath her, so that when he had his vines let her go he caught her bridal style in his arms. Carefully he let her down onto her feet, turning her towards his makeshift camp, where the dog was still sleeping.

As they walked, her a little sluggishly, Youko wondered on why she was alone. Looking at her from the corner of his eye he estimated she was around the age of…50, maybe more moons. 'Around the same length of time Toshi and Kara left the group…'

Once they reached Inuyasha Youko motioned her to sit infront of him as he sat down, leaning against the tree he was leaning against before he caught her. Once he saw she was comfortable, he decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since he learned who she was. "Where is Toshi and Kara?"

Sakura stilled before looking down at the ground between her feet as she drew her legs up to her chest. "Father and mother are dead." Youko's ear twitched, his only movement to this news. Sakura continued, her eyes blank as she told what had happened. "We had been eating dinner, father had just brought home a nice big boar. Mother had gone out and retrieved herbs to cook with the boar father had caught."

She breathed in deeply before letting it out, a trick her mother had taught her once. "But before we could eat a horrible smell and a dark purple smoke came in through the door, making all of us run out. Waiting for us was a hideous monster and a man in a baboon mask." Youko clenched his hand, having a feeling on where this was going. "Mother grabbed me and took me away while father fought the monster. We ran forever, but still the baboon man found us."

She gulped and tears started streaming down her face. Angrily she wiped them away before continuing. "He…he…killed her! Right in front of me, and I wasn't able to do anything to stop him!" She shook her head and started yelling. "I couldn't do anything! I ran away, like a little coward! I hid in the bushes while the stupid baboon man killed her!" She started shaking fiercely and Youko had an urge to hug her but restrained himself until she finished.

"I waited a whole day before I dared to leave my hiding place. Mother was dead, her head had been cut off and her heart had been removed. I didn't want to leave her for anything to come by and eat so I took her with me to where father had been. I thought maybe he could do something….But…that monster" she hiccupped before continuing again, "He…he killed my father too!" Here she did break down and started crying pathetically.

Youko winced and slowly reached forwards to hug her closely to him. 'Toshiro? …Dead?' He couldn't seem to grasp it. He had known Toshiro since they were both kids, almost two hundred years ago now… They grew up together, Youko even helped Toshiro impress Kara when he first met her. The man had been a complete goof ball and unable to impress any lady, but he seemed to be a natural when it came to choosing the perfect mate.

After Toshiro and Karana started courting Toshiro became more skilled at thieving, impressing Karana with all the nice large items and the prices he sold them for. Kistunes, as a part of their nature, are flashy in their show of love. They enjoy showing everyone their worth by buying items, or thieving items, of great wealth. It didn't take long for Toshiro to prove his worth to Karana, and when they mated Toshiro had come to him, asking his permission to leave their group. Youko had given his blessings, of course. He was friends with Toshiro, and had no reason to keep him forcefully. He lost contact with Toshiro after they left him, he had always wondered what became of his friends.

"Father told me stories at night, about you and the adventures you had together. He always told me that if anything ever happened to him, I should find you." Sakura's words brought Youko out of his thoughts. "He told me about you're expert use of plants. So, I figured I'd watch you once I found you, to make sure you were Youko." She ended on a cheery note, smiling up at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.

You remained silent before nodding. "Very well. However, now is not the best time to join me. I am on….a small break."

Sakura tilted her head slightly, "Break?"

"Correct. I was recently…'caught' by one of my objective's owners. That…_dog_ over there pierced me while I was protecting a female from getting hurt by the objective's owner." Youko glared heatedly at the oblivious Inuyasha before looking back to a snickering Sakura. "So, I have left Kuronue in charge while I am away. However, the female and her companions have only seen my animal form. I have no wish for them to know I have a humanoid form."

Sakura smirked and giggled. "So having me around would make things harder?"

Nodding Youko smirked back softly. "Yes, it would. However, if you are able to shift into your animal form-" he was cut off as a purple-pink glow surrounded Sakura, before dissipating and leaving a small red and pink fox sitting infront of him, about the size of a teenage fox kit. "Well then, there wont be any problem, little kit."

Sakura yipped excitedly, her small tail weaving back and forth happily before shifting back into her humanoid form. Youko looked up at the tree line and noticed that the sun was rising once more. "Let us move on, Sakura. There is a kit that travels with the female's group, you can play with him once we arrive at their destination."

Nodding happily and smiling up at a amused Youko, Sakura watched him grab up the dog half demon before following him through the woods.

TKLKLKLKLKLT

Kagome giggled and laughed as Keiko told her all about Yusuke and how he acts just like that 'two-timing boy she finally dumped', except for the two-timing part of course. "I'm serious! He always looks up my skirt when we are at school!"

Kagome laughed and almost fell off of the couch as Keiko motioned over towards Yusuke, who was leaning against the wall and talking to Kuwabara. "I can't believe you are dating a boy like that!" Kagome exclaimed, waving a hand infront of her face.

Keiko laughed and nodded. "Would either of you want some tea?" Kagome and Keiko looked up at Kagome's mother, grinning and nodding happily. "Yes please!"

"What about you boys, would you like some too?" Kagome's mother asked politely, watching all of them except for Hiei nod at her question. "I'll be right back then!" Kagome's mother smiled happily before exiting the room.

Kurama watched Keiko talk to her former class mate happily. 'Hm, where do I know her from, she seems so…familiar. Did she go to my school before she went to Keiko's?' Kurama shook his head at this thought. 'No, from what Keiko says she's always missing school…' He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like he knew her when he was fully demon.

His eyes widened in shock. 'It's her!' Kurama thought, his eyes widening in surprise. 'The miko! How is she alive in this time!?' His eyes went directly to Kagome, watching her closely. 'Yes, I'm sure of it! It **IS **her!' He stepped away from the wall and almost went to confront her when her mother came back into the room. Sighing he leaned back against the wall in resignation. 'I guess I'll just have to wait to ask her how she is here. She's human, she shouldn't be able to live this long!'

Kurama sighed and nodded in acceptance to the tea he received from her mother. 'Hm…. I will have to think about this for a while…'

{AN: Well, What do all of you think? Again, sorry for the wait. I promised some of you to update yesterday, butttt, I had things to do any stuff! Sorryz! Please review! I love them, just as much as I love my new school ring! Lol, and I do love it, its wonderfulz! So please REVIEW!}


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the yu yu gang, or the inu gang….but the one thing I DO own is my Sakura!!!!!!! *grins* she is mine, I claimz her, so no one can use her! …unless they ask. Then they might be allowed to… *shrugs*

{AN: Well, I started writing this in my class, and since it's a two hour class (career center) I decided to just write my AN here now, and then if I finish it in the two hours I had, then I'll say how long it took me! *grins* I'm timing myself! Lol, anyways, I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I luv them all SO much! Lol, and I have something to ask of you all. Have any of you gotten your tonsils removed? And if so, did it hurt a lot? Because I might have to get mine removed, and the doctor said that if I do I'd have to rest a whole 2 weeks! And while I could write a lot in the time, I don't know if I should get them removed, seeing as how I'm in my senior year, and its very important and all that. So I'm trying to find out if any of you only stayed in bed for a short period of time!

Before I get on with reviews, I want to ask and see if SuicidalxDolly has gotten her cute little fox from the artic yet!? She hasn't reviewed in a while, not since I was sick, so I don't know if she's gotten the cute little guy yet or not! I hope she has, I wanna see the cute baby!!!!

Ok…. And, now for review answers!

Skullqueencb, callmebaby'08', lady sesshoumaru: Thanktys so much for all of your reviews! I'm luvin that you all lovez it! *grins* I hope all of you luved this chapter, and that it was more awesome than the last! (I'm trying to make it awsomer and awsomer!) *hands out a green Youko cookie, a blue Youko cookie, and a red-white Youko cookie* those are all for youz! …in order from left to right!

Cosmic-lover: *jumps for joy* YAY! I'm glad you loved your present! Lol, I wasn't entirely sure what to give ya, but I made it dedicated to youz! Lol, and I might hand out red and green Youko cookies later, maybe in December….I plan on handing out Youko cookies for any story that has a Youko-Kagome pairing! *evil grin* and since that's the couple I'm most interested in right now, its most likely going to be a for sure thing! Of course, I'll be in college then….hm….never really thought about that… Schools okay, I have easy subjects. Economy, Band, and Microbiology. I don't know what grade I have in Econ, but I have a 4.0 in Band (of course!) and a 3.5 in Microbiology! Lol, I only have three classes because, obviously, I have a career center thing in the morning for two hours! Hope you like this cookie! *hands you a red Youko cookie* its cinnamon! ……. *looks sheepish* Sorry about rambling….

Vampire_rose91: I'm glad too, but if I end up getting my tonsils removed I might miss some of it . I'd hate to end up missing some of it. I do go to dances, much. I went my freshman and junior years, I might go to a party on prom night, but I don't want to pay for a dress, then pay for a ticket. It costs way too much for something I wont be able to enjoy fully. So, I might just go to this dance my friend is holding over in a far away (around 50 mile) place. Lol, Your helath teacher sounds mean. I live by mine, hes awesome, but I failed health my first time Xp, it was hard! Lol, jking, anyways, that would suck if I had to do that! Seriously, having to take classes at night for a whole 6 months!? No thank you! Lol, *hands you a purple Youko cookie* enjoys! Its grape flavored!

Well, those are all the reviews so far! I hope I get more, maybe for this one too!? Lol, enjoy your cookies while you reads!}

Youko yawned widely before sitting up from his reclined position. Sakura, being a kit, didn't have enough energy to walk all night and day like he did, so they had decided to rest at night instead of traveling. Stretching and standing from his spot on the floor, Youko looked around and noticed that Sakura was still sleeping. Shaking his head he walked over to Inuyasha and ran a hand threw his hair before grabbing the hanyou's ankle. A strong vine wrapped around his ankle, while a larger leaf (one almost four feet wide and 7 feet long) pushed under him, making a makeshift gurney like thing. Youko nodded in satisfaction before handing the end of the vine to his tails to hold onto while he walked over to Sakura and picked her up gently.

Once he had picked her up he continued on towards the scents he had been following. They had reached the old camp yesterday and he had picked up the direction the group had been heading in before. They had followed that path for a whole day before Sakura had succumbed to her exhaustion. Youko smirked softly as a small bird swooped down and landed on Inuyasha's head in order to peck at his hair. 'Serves the dog right.'

Walking throughout the day Youko made sure to stay on the right trail and walk as quickly as he could without jostling his package. Although, it appeared to him that Sakura was a very, very heavy sleeper.

Around mid-day a yawn brought his attention to the girl in his arms, and as she stretched he made sure to not drop her. "Good afternoon, Sakura." Youko said calmly, making her freeze mid-stretch and look up at him sheepishly.

"Good morning uncle." Sakura looked down at the ground and wiggled to get free, but Youko's grip was firm.

"Uncle?" he asked, tilting his head and flicking his ear in curiosity.

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Father always told me to think of you as an uncle, because he thought of you as a brother." Youko was silent a moment before nodding.

"If you wish it, then I would be happy to be called your uncle." He gently placed her down onto the ground before looking her over. Her hair was messed up and she had some dirt on her face. "Hm…it appears we are in need of a water supply." Looking down at Sakura he arched an eyebrow. "Are you capable of locating one, Sakura?"

Sakura grinned and nodded before closing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air to sniff out the water source. Youko smiled softly at the concentrated expression on her face. He knew that the closest water source was to their right, around 50 feet away, but he was curious on how well she could track.

Sakura made small sniffing noises while the wind moved around her, making her long hair get in her way. Opening her eyes suddenly, Sakura grinned at Youko before dashing through the trees, towards the water source that Youko had noticed earlier. 'Very good. She didn't take long at all.'

Youko turned and followed the excited kit through the foliage and towards the cold mountain stream he had found earlier that morning. It took him only a few moments to get to the stream, and in that time Sakura had removed her clothing and jumped into the stream happily. "Uncle Youko! You should join me!" Sakura exclaimed happily, waving from the middle of the large stream.

Youko smirked and shook his head. "We don't have the time to play, Sakura! Wash up and then get dressed! I'll catch us something to eat." Youko removed the vine from his tail and left Inuyasha on the bank of the stream with Sakura, while he went to go and catch some food.

An hour later Youko returned with three rabbits. He'd caught and eaten a deer before deciding to catch rabbits for Sakura instead. He hadn't eaten in a week, and while that is okay for adult youkai to do, he still needed to eat every once in a while.

Sakura looked up from the fire she had made and smiled happily, her blue eyes glittering in the light of both the fire, and the sun reflected off of the stream. Youko tossed her a rabbit, and Sakura reached out and grabbed it before it landed in the stream. "You take care of that one, I'll do these two." Sakura nodded happily and set about de-furring the rabbit in her hands.

Youko watched as she started, pleased that it appeared that Toshiro had done well in training his kit. A thought suddenly occurred to Youko, making him look over a t Sakura in concern. "Sakura, did you have any brothers or sisters?"

Sakura stilled before looking up with a small smile. "Mother was incapable of giving birth again once I was born. Her body wasn't going in heat anymore."

Youko's ear twitched before he looked over to the stream. "Kara wasn't able to reproduce anymore?"

Sakura nodded before going back to skinning the rabbit. "Father was unhappy at first, he wanted a lot of kits. And I wanted brothers and sisters, but Mother's belly wouldn't reproduce anything, and she wasn't going into heat anymore either."

Youko took his claws and dragged them down the back of the dead rabbit, removing a lot of fur. "Did he take a new mate?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No!" she paused and looked sheepish. "Well, father thought of it, but he told me and mother he loved us too much to even think of taking another mate." Youko smiled softly and nodded, allowing a peaceful silence to fall around them as they skinned the rabbits for the fire.

TKLKLKLKLKLT

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms before moving to stand up from her position on her bed. Keiko giggled softly in her sleep, making Kagome look over at her in amusement. Sighing Kagome sat up in bed, only for her miko energies to react to something outside. 'Wait….that energy…it can't be!' Kagome quickly pulled on her flip flops before running out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door, ignoring the snoring Yusuke and Kuwabara in the living room. It was dawn, so most of her family was asleep, even her mother (to Kagome's surprise) so Kagome had nothing to worry about as she raced out of the front door and to the goshinboku tree.

Kagome looked around slowly before looking up into the branches of the tree. A flash of red made her frown slightly. 'What?'

Kurama smiled softly. 'It is her. I knew it.' Standing from his sitting position her dusted himself off before jumping out of the tree and landing infront of a surprised Kagome. "Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome gaped at him before looking more closely at his face, moving to just a few inches away from him. Kurama leaned back slightly from her inquisitive look. "Youko?" Kagome whispered, looking in his eyes deeply.

Kurama blinked before nodding once. "Youko!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it! How are you here? How are you alive!? Why are you in a human form!? I thought you weren't able to transform into that form!?"

Kurama hugged Kagome back tightly before burying his nose into her neck and breathing deeply. 'I've missed her scent so much since she left.' He thought before sighing contently. Leaning back Kurama smiled softly at Kagome. "I can explain everything with you in a moment. Right now, I need you to follow me to a friends house. Alright?"

Kagome nodded happily before remembering what she was wearing. Blushing a dark red Kagome wrapped her arms around her sports bra covered chest and ran back inside, yelling over her shoulder that she'd be out in a moment.

Kurama nodded while watching her run off. 'So that is what she sleeps in when here, a sports bra and boxers…I wonder if she has anything on under the boxers?' This thought brought a wickedly handsome smirk to appear on Kurama's face.

{AN: Well, there ya go! Chapter 12! Lol, I did this ALL in class! *grins*Only took me an hour and ten minutes! It wasn't too hard, and I know some people haven't read number 11 yet, but this is a continuation of my apology! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review! I luvz them, almost as much as I luvz me donuts! (had them for breakfast today, was very wonderful!) Tata! There might be another one up today!}


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them! *cries* I wish I owned Youko! Or Kurama, either one would be wonderful to own! *dries tears* but at least I own Sakura!

{AN: Well, I started this one in class as well! Lol, I wonder how long this one will take! It will only have the future/present, so we are leaving Youko and Sakura to make it to the well on their own for now…plus a stupid unconscious hanyou as well! Lol, anyways, since I started this one after uploading the other one, number 12, I wont have any review responses in this one! BUT, I had out Youko COOKIES to everyone to enjoy while they read it! Lol

*places a chibi Youko shaped plate on the table with tons of Youko cookies on it*

ENJOYZ!}

Kagome stared at Kurama in shock. "Youko….dies?" she just couldn't believe it. She just saw him not that long ago! Kurama watched Kagome intently, he felt like she might faint at any moment, her skin was deathly white.

Kagome shook her head and leaned back in disbelief. "It is true Kagome. I was caught while trying to thieve a piece of jewelry, and well…I died." Kurama shrugged and looked away uncertainly, bashful over admitting to being caught.

"So…you aren't just a youkai?" Kagome asked quietly, looking at Kurama….no Youko….'ok, I'll just call him Kurama!' out of the corner of her eye.

Kurama froze before looking at her in shock. "You mean I haven't revealed myself to you yet?"

Kagome shook her head no and Kurama stared at her in horror. Tilting her head Kagome watched him slowly loose all color in his face.

"Kurama! Where are ya!? We have ta move it!" Yusuke's voice echoed throughout the forest as Kagome stared at Kurama, ignoring the irritating voice.

"Is there something wrong, Kurama?" Kagome asked innocently, looking into his vibrant green eyes curiously.

"N-no, nothing wrong." Kurama stammered for a bit before catching himself. "Kagome, if I haven't revealed myself to you….then what has happened so far?" Kagome had explained to him about the well and where she had gone all those years ago, well…all those years ago for _him_ anyways.

"Well, Shippo told us you were going after Inuyasha… You left us there and then I came here. You never came back…" Kagome frowned and looked at him sternly. "Where were you!? I was worried sick!"

Kurama held up his hands to hold Kagome off from her rant. "Kagome, I can't tell you where I was. You'll see soon enough! I don't even remember that time very well, it was a long time ago. I lived without you for a long time, almost 700 years! You can't expect me to remember every little detail!"

Kagome pouted and looked to the side, making Kurama wish he had revealed himself to her already. 'Then I could be kissing her right now instead of explaining everything to her, now that would be a wonderful way to great each other…' Kurama was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome tapping his nose.

"You zoned out on me for a second, what's wrong?" Blushing Kurama looked up at the leaves around them before looking back down at her as something occurred to him.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"What about?" she shifted to get into a more comfortable position on the branch she was sitting on. Kurama had decided to not take her to meet his friend, yet. Instead he had talked her into sitting in a tree with him, which she found incredibly funny.

'I can't tell her yet. She has to learn by herself…' "Nothing important. I was wondering what school you go to now, since you were removed from Keiko's school a while ago?"

Kagome didn't believe him for a second, he had a way too innocent of a look for that to be it…'I'll find out eventually…' "I go to Tokyo High now." Kagome said, but then looked sheepish. "Well, sorta. Mom signed me up for online classes, so that I can catch up without having to worry about what I missed. If I'm gone for too long she says she'll just make copies of the work and then have me do it, while she turns in another version she answers. That way I'll still be able to graduate."

"That's nice of her." Kurama said, happy she wont be held back.

"Yeah, it is. She's a wonderful mother. I don't know what I'd do without her." Kagome missed the look on Kurama's face as she looked over towards the house and watched her mother sweep the front step of any dirt.

'You might have to…' Shaking his head of any morbid thoughts, Kurama held out a hand to Kagome. "I'll help you down now. You're hungry."

Before Kagome could protest that she wasn't her stomach growled, loudly, making Kurama smirk in satisfaction. Sighing Kagome nodded and placed her hand in his. Kurama pulled her forwards and into his chest, where he then wrapped his arms around her securely. "Hold on…" he whispered in her ear quietly, making Kagome blush scarlet.

Kurama smirked as he felt her body heat sky rocket, and as a small tendril of her scent shifted he internally groaned. 'She smells the exact same…' It wasn't until after a moment of sitting in the tree with her practically sitting on his lap that he realized he should have fully thought through his plans. 'Not good…well, it would be, if she knew…' Kurama sighed into her hair as he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his body down before he would take her back inside. It wouldn't do any good for any of the guys to see his…'condition' at the moment.

Kagome looked over at Kurama's head, or tried to. 'He's acting so strange…' Mentally shaking her head Kagome scolded herself. 'Of course he's acting strange! You hardly know him right now, maybe this is his normal behavior! And maybe he has _changed_ over the years! Jeez, I can be so stupid sometimes!'

Kurama whimpered slightly as he inhaled more of her scent. 'Such a wonderful smell…how I have missed her…' Kagome wiggled around, trying to get a better purchase, when she accidentally placed her hand directly over his hard erection.

Kurama stiffened while Kagome froze in shock. 'Damn it!' Kurama berated himself, before Kagome immediately moved back.

Kagome froze. 'No…way…' Yes way. That was, indeed, his… 'thingy' she had just touched. And it was hard too.

Kagome yanked herself back and moved her hand to resting on his right leg as she moved to a kneeling position on the tree, her left leg between his and her right one on the outside. When he had pulled her towards him he had still been reclining back against the tree. Now he was frozen in shock, while Kagome stared at him with a beet red face.

'Damn it! Why did I have to go and do that!?' Kurama thought angrily. He was too worried about what he would see if he opened his eyes, 'She's probably pissed at me now.'

Kagome stared at him silently, taking in his scrunched up features and his pale, yet red, complexion. 'He didn't mean to….but….' Kagome looked at him silently before narrowing her eyes in determination.

{AN: Well, I wrote this one in career center too! I hope everyone loved it! Lmao, this one took me…around….i'd say a hour, I guess…started at 9:40, ended at 10:10….yeah, I'd guess and hourish, possibly less! lmao


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the two groups. If I did, well, I'd have my own assassination squad! Well, I DO own Sakura, but she's only a kid… OH and I lay claim to me Youko cookies as wellz!

{AN: Well, I'm glad all of you liked the many chapters in one day! I did them all within two hours, which was awesome, if I do say so myself! *bows deeply*. In this chapter, however, I'm expressing my hatred of the male species in this chapter. You see, long story short, I was used. **Period**. Ok, ramble time.

A friend of mine, whom I dated when I was a freshman, had made a fake account on yahoo. He texted my email (saying he liked my story…but the thing was I didn't' use that email for ANY story….) anyways, he acted like a whole different person. Like a mix of Youko and Sesshoumaru I guess. And that is my ideal guy. Dark, but nice in some wayz, and smexy pervy!

So, this guy, my so called friend, confessed after months of pretending to be my dream guy! Then he asked if I would go out with him, in not so many words. We had fun, a little too much I think now (had sex and fore play and all that). Then he doesn't talk to me **at all**. I tell him I felt used, he apologizes and says that I wasn't. Then, after a while he texts me (after not talking smexy at all!) and says he doesn't want to lead me on, and that he feels like he's using me! *growls* I was so pissed off but I acted like it was all fine. God damn it! I wanna hurt him so bad!

Then he says he's interested in my **FRIEND**! My bestest friend ever! She's like a sister, and he tells me that he wants to date her!!!! Of all people he could date! Do any of you REALIZE how pissed off that made me! Gawd, I'd hit him if I could! *pounds fist*

The _**MOST IRONIC**_ thing ever is that my best friend isn't even remotely interested in him, at all! Sure, I only like him for the way he acted, dark and naughty and all that, but she is a virgin, and says bjs and masturbating are bad! And he thinks she'd actually do things with him! HA! Yeah right!!!! I know her way better, she blushed when she lost her first kiss earlier THIS YEAR! And she's _**17**_! SEVENTEEN!!!!!

Gawd, I'm just so pissed…. *coughs and looks over ranting* well, that's what's happened since those chapters. Yeah, a lot. OH! And we were dating, at least **I** had been under that impression. Jeez, I had thought we were. If I'd known we were only "fuck buddies" as he put it, then I wouldn't have had sex with him! God! Bastard!

Well, I'm going to stop ranting now. And I apologize if there are any male readers. Really, I'm not mad at all males. Just users, and two-timers, and abusers. That's all, really…other than that it's a long chapter, I think…. *shrugs* its okay I guess. Wrote it while talking to a friend and vent my anger. Got some ideas for it while talking to him.

Anyways, I wont hold this up any longer. On to reviews.

Lady Sesshoumaru-sama: Thankys for your two reviews! *hands you two purple Youko cookies* please review again!

Yorushihe: *grins* yes, three in a row. Sadly, after that I got kinda pissed off. I updated almost all of them at once. #11 was almost all in a row. Youko cookies are meant for eating. Chibi Youko is meant for cuddling. I might get fox cookie design. Mayyybe… It is sad they crumble when you try to cuddle them. I can try and get chibi Youko out of the forest for you to cuddle! Lol, I don't know if what happens is what you guessed. Maybe…. *grins* lmao, luv the restaurant comparison! Adorable! Kitten curiosity, very dangerous, lmao, and Kagome might get her world rocked….maybe Youko, or even Shippo! Lol! Loved the review! *hands you a nice silver Youko cookie* please review again!

Skullqueencb: I love that you loves it! Lol, and you're supposed to share the cookies! *hands you a nice green cookie* please review again!

Cosmic-lover: Of course he's still horny, what kitsune isn't!? I don't know if you'll like this chapter. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know…..hope you do, somewhat! OMG I am SO jealous of your tattoo! You simply must take a picture and set it as your picture display on here! I am so curious! On senior skip day I was planning on getting a tattoo, that might be the one! *grins* but I want to see what it looks like first! Please oh please! You simply must post it!!! A good way to see if something is sensitive is to grab it and pinch it lightly, then tickle it. That, and we use it a lot, so theres a lot of strain on that muscle, I think :P…I love you shared that info with me! I feel so loved! Lmao, thankys! *hands you a special white and red Youko cookie* strawberry ice cream flavored. In celebration of your new tattoo! *grins*

Vampire_rose91: I was trying to make it mysterious! Thankys for liking it. I thought it was a wonderful place to end! Lol, hope you review again! *hands you a purple Youko cookie8 grape flavored!

Tohru78: I'm happy you loved those chapters. I hope you like this one too! *hands you a blue Youko cookie* I hope you review again!

Akatsuki-Fan389: I hope this one was just as great! *hands you a blue Youko cookie* hope you review again!

Violet Shadow Kurayami: Cute name! lol, I'm happy another reviewr loves this story! Lol, shes not mad, but you'll see :D quick question though, Kagome doesn't have a chibi form, how would she go chibi? Or did you mena it'd be kawaii if sakura went chibi when they met, and kags would cuddle her then? Is that what you meant? Lol, I plan on that happening! *grins* well, heres your first Youko cookie! *hands you a pink Youko cookie* I hope you review again! Its strawberry flavored! Lol

That's all of them, I hope everyone reviews again! And that no one is mad at me for this chapter! *looks around uncertainly* I might have gone over the top, but I was mad when I wrote it, and I like it this way….

Anyways, I hope everyone likes it while they munch on me Youko cookies!

ENJOYZ!!!}

After a minute of nothing happening, Kurama opened his right eye an inch to see what Kagome was doing. Finding her staring at him intently wasn't what he had been expecting.

Kagome internally smirk when Kurama finally looked at her. Leaning forwards Kagome kept on looking into his eyes while getting closer and closer to his face. Kurama gulped and leaned back slightly, hitting his head on the tree unintentionally.

Wincing Kurama blinked a few times, re-focusing on Kagome's frowning face getting closer to his. 'What is she doing!?' frantically Kurama looked around before relaxing as a thought struck him. 'She wont do anything reckless, she's too innocent for-'

Kagome's lips on his cut off his thought, and Kurama's eyes widened in shock at what had just happened, before closing them and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 'So he does like me…' Kagome thought, smiling into the kiss before pulling her hand out of his gently, and wrapping her arm around his neck to balance herself.

Kurama groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Kagome looked down in confusion as he ended the kiss suddenly and froze. "Kurama?"

Kurama had beads of sweat going down his face while his skin tone had gone chalk white. Kagome tilted her head in confusion as his arms slipped from around her waist, to rest on her hips. Tilting his head back Kurama held onto Kagome and gently lifted her off of him.

Kagome looked down and gasped, blushing red. "Oh, Kurama! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?"

Kurama shook his head in the negative and moved Kagome further off of him, placing her legs on either side of him on the large tree branch. In his hast to get her closer to him, he had forgotten that her leg was between his. He had pulled her into him too quickly, and she had kneed him right where it hurts the most.

Kurama trembled as Kagome kneeled above him worriedly. 'Oh, please be okay Kurama!' "Do you want some ice?"

Kagome moved to stand up but Kurama quickly grabbed her arms to stop her. "No, I-I'll be okay, Kagome. Just…wait a minute or two." Kurama stammered out. Damn, it hurt like a hell bee sting! "It's my fault, I forgot where your leg was…" Kurama whispered, "Just….let me hold you for a second…"

Kagome blushed beat red and nodded slowly, trembling as she slowly, carefully, wrapped her arms around Kurama in a sort of hug. Kurama sighed and buried his nose in her hair while closing his eyes.

"Yo, Kurama! What's up with you and that Kagome friend of Keiko's!?" Kurama groaned and buried his face further in Kagome hair, shielding himself from his obnoxious friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Urameshi, I don't think what he's doing is gentlemanly." Kagome giggled softly before turning and looking down at the two boys over her right arm.

"He is being gentlemanly. He's just tired, that's all. Now please, go away!" Kagome made a shooing motion with her left hand over Kurama's shoulders, careful to not hurt him further.

Yusuke and Kuwabara frowned up at Kagome before a buzzing noise caught their attention. Turning Kuwabara and Yusuke watched over their shoulders in astonishment, as in slow motion, a toy airplane buzzed towards them.

TKLKLKLKLKLT

Youko sighed as they finally arrived at the site he had left the group. "Sakura, we're here. Lets rest a while and have something to eat." It was mid-day and he had been listening to her rumbling stomach all morning long. It had almost driven him insane.

Sakura grinned and nodded before dashing off into the tree line happily in search of food. Youko sighed and shook his head. 'Toshi, my friend, you've left me with quiet a problem.' Youko looked towards the way the rest of the group had gone and decided to continue walking. 'She can find me when she comes back.'

It went un-noticed to Youko that the flower on Inuyasha's head had wilted and died, loosing its potency. He didn't noticed the dog hanyou moving until he had walked between two short trees. He had decided to stray off the path and look for any fire wood to cook what Sakura caught with.

Inuyasha's ear twitched before he moved to a sitting position. A small rock was lying innocently on the ground and a low tree branch was pushed out of the way by Youko's legs. But, unluckily for the hanyou that had just woken up, the rock and branch were right by each other, and the branch was at the most perfect height for what was to happen.

Right as Inuyasha was pulled over the rock his eyes crossed in pain, he was also hit square in the head by a powerful tree branch swinging back into place. Sighing, but it was more like a groan, Inuyasha flopped back down in agony. Because of his movements Inuyasha had moved himself to a slightly diagonal path of what Youko was walking, setting himself up for a tree square in the legs.

Youko, unaware of Inuyasha's awakening, kept on walking full speed.

"EEEYYYOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Jumping Youko turned around quickly, ready for a fight, but what he found was a wide-awake Inuyasha sitting up holding his crotch in obvious agony. "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE THE HELL AM-" Inuyasha's words were cut off as a large rock was thrown at his head, knocking him out cold.

Youko breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his heart, until a rocketing pain shot through him as well. "Damn it Sakura!" Youko snarled, gripping himself and kneeling on the ground to relax his pounding muscles.

"Oh! Uncle Youko! I'm so sorry!" Sakura squealed, dropping her other rocks and dashing to her uncles side. "Is there anything I can do uncle?" Sakura asked, kneeling down at her uncles level and looking at him with a guilty face.

Youko shook his head breathing deeply. "No, I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Youko looked up and felt bad for yelling at his….niece. "Listen, just go and make a fire. Cook what you caught."

Sakura looked to the ground, bashfully. "Um, well…." Youko looked at her blankly, making her blush slightly. "I haven't caught anything yet. I hear that guy scream, so….I rushed here!"

Youko slowly closed his eyes. Opening them again he looked to the sky for a second before looking at Sakura again. "Fine. Then go catch something, and _then_ make a fire!"

Sakura gulped and nodded before jumping away, leaving Youko kneeling in the forest with a once more unconscious Inuyasha and a throbbing little Youko.

TKLKLKLKLKLT

"What the hell!?" Yusuke muttered before his eyes widened comically. It wasn't only a airplane. It was also a second airplane.

"Urameshi, I have a baaad feeling about this…" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara before looking back to the approaching planes.

"Me too. Maybe we should-SHIT!!!" Yusuke jumped in the air screaming as one of the planes rammed into his backside, hitting his balls and making him see stars.

Gulping Kuwabara turned around to run away but before he could the other plane nailed him right in his crotch as well, making rainbow stars dance infront of his eyes. "Ouch…"

Kagome looked down, watching as the two fell down slow motion. They both fell down onto their backs. While that was a good thing for the big oaf, not so much for the annoying twerp.

"Yusuke!!!??" Kagome looked up and watched Keiko come running to help her boyfriend, and laughed as she only made things worse.

"Keiko!" his voice was high pitched, "Get…off! Pleeease….." Keiko had tripped and fallen down, her knees landing right on Yusuke's dick.

Kagome covered her mouth by pressing closer to Kurama's neck. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Shacking her head Kagome mumbled that it wasn't important while her shoulders shook. She was trying really hard to not break out in laughter at the absurdity of it all.

Kurama frowned. He'd blacked out for a minute and now she was shacking like a leaf in his arms. 'What happened?'

Straining his ears he heard groaning from below. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"Your two friends, the human ones. They um…they got what you got, I guess." Kurama frowned. 'What did I get?' a tingle came up from his lower regions, making him blush before going white for his friends' pain.

"They got kneed too?" Kagome's head shacking against his shoulder made him fown. "Then what?"

"My brother and his friend were playing with their airplanes. They must have lost control, and the planes, well…" Kagome trailed off, not wanting to break out in laughter. She was still trying not to laugh over Keiko kneeing Yusuke with her full weight. From the looks of it he had fainted as soon as she had gotten off of him!

Kurama chuckled slightly before pulling Kagome closer to him. "Well, at least I have you to hold onto while I get rid of my own pains."

Kagome blushed crimson while nodding, her voice lost. She forgot all about the boys in pain down below, even as her brother and his friend came to ask if they could have their planes back. It felt much too nice in Kurama's arms.

{AN: Yes. The males got a real bashing. I was in a mood for hurting males. And, this is what happened. I wont go into explaining again, But I am royally pissed off at the male species. ROYALLY. Well, I guess I will just say one thing. I love Reviews as much as Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ICE CREAM! Please review.}


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them! Well….except for Sakura! She is mine :P but the rest, sadly, I no own. They belong to their creators. And I don't have any money, so I cant buy them! I would if I could! *crys pathetically and blows nose* but I can't! I only have….wait….i have no money! WAHHHH!!!!

{AN: Well, first off I'm SO sorry this is so late! I've been trying to start my new continuation story and stuff… so…yeah, hehe. Read it. I don't know if its okay. But another reason is that my RL friends have been full of drama and angst lately. Boy problems, school problems, life problems, family problems. My life is fine. But the lives of my friends often take up my time. Many of them have fights with family or other friends on daily basises, so…yeah, I'm sure all of you have had this time every once in a while! Right? I'm not THAT special…am i? Aw well, lol, anyways, since I kept all of you patiently lovely peoplez waiting so long I want to apologize again, answer reviews, hand out cookies, and then let y'all read! Lol

Ok, here we goez!

Vampire_rose91: well I was in a bad mood towards men XP you cant blame me though! Lol, well, I DID write it, but still! Don't worry, I'll give Youko and Kurama a gift in apology soon….ish :P *hands you a blue Youko cookie* enjoyz!

Akatsuki-Fan389: thank you! I'm glad they're cute! *grins* I love cute! Unless its an evil chipmunk…. Oh, and heres your Youko cookie! *hands you a brown and striped cookie* its nut flavored! (but theres not nuts, so if your elergice no worries!

Violet Shadow Kurayami: I've never seen that episodes sweety…to be truthful I havent' even seen all of them. They got repetitive after a while. I just love writing about them! (grins sheepishly* oh, and here's your cookie! *hands you red Youko cookie!*

Cosmic-lover: I was trying to make it funny, but also convey my anger. Lol, glad it worked! Idk if id kiss her, she might be my sister, but still….i don't really go towards girls XP, no offense, cause I have kissed one before, but I just wasn't attracted, to any girl really… *laughs shyly* we girls stick together, but we aren't sexually attracted to each other, lol and YAY! I can't wait to see your tattoo! It's like been a highlight ya know? I can't wait to see how it looks! Too bad it hurt though, I plan on getting two tattoos, one on my ankle, going around like an anklet, and then one on my left hipbone! *grins* oh, and here's your Youko cookie! *hands you a white one* enjoyz!

Yorushihe: *gazes at leangth of review* whoa. Lol, that looong! And….I…. LUVS IT! Lmao, really, it was like, wow! Yay! A long review! Cello….thats like a biiig violin, right? o.0 lol, im glad you laughed! And I agree totally! They are bastards! If you want you can use that airplane idea! Lol, and to answer your serious question….you'll see! Lol, nah, I'll tell ya, it's a god question! I have planned a scenario where Youko and Kurama battle each other, because since she's a miko, when shes mad her aura purifies their scents. And she gets mad A Lot. So they think another guy, a Human, is trying to win her affection, so they are both competing for her love. Kurama and his…'inner' Youko think she's seeing Inuyasha still :P and why go sane? Insane is WAY in right now! Lol *hands you a red, blue, green, and yellow Youko cookie* insane, no? *evil laugh*

Skullqueencb: hope you liked that cookie! Lol, and yeah, I'm not happy with him. And its just causing so much drama I wish I could turn back time and not have sex with him. It caused so much trouble. But then I wouldn't' have written that hallarious chapter….i hate negitives…. I hope you luvs this cookie toos! *hands you a pink cokie* enjoyz!

darkfyredragon35: Its still cute? You better tell me if it starts not being cute or wonderfull, then I'll worry. And yeah, I agree with you that hes only hurting himself, but it kinda hurts that he likes my best friend more, ya know? And I have a friend, Ashley, that said almost the exact same thing! And I agree about revenge best served cold! I'm so with you on cold things, I loves me some cold pizza! Oooo idea! *hands you a semi-frozen chocolate Youko cookie* your review made me feel better, thanks! You're really good at that, btw! First my cold, now my boy problems! lol

Nyuka: I'll make sure to watch out for forced humor. I dotn want too much humor, more romance really…..it _**IS**_ titled Kitsune Love, lol. I wont let it die, intentionally. I like writing it too much! Thanks for your review! *hands you a purple Youko cookie* enjoyz!

lady sesshomaru-sama: Aw, I Luvs that you love it! Thanks for the review mi-lady! Lol *hands you royal orange Youko cookie!* enjoyz! And please review again!

OoOLady IndigoOoO: lol, yes, they got a huge bashin! I updated again, obviously! I hope you will like this chapter as much as the last! *hands you a light yellow cookie* please review again! I hope you enjoyz!

Orihime-San: YAY!!!! You were supposed ta laugh! Lol, it was a goal, that and to make guys that read it cringe and protect themselves! There will be more kawaii parts like that! Nmo worries! Lol, and I plan on a sweet scene on a couch, what do you think? Yay or nay? Lol I hope you like this chapter! *hands you a nice pwitty green Youko cookie* enjoyz! Please review again!

_**OMG!!!**_ So many reviews! *pants and stretches fingers* wow, but….I LUV THEM! Lol, they are awesomeness and I want even more! But, its kinda takes up room…..I might have to squish things down a bit, idk, I'll think on it….

Well, please read this chapter! Lol, and I hope everyone loves it!}

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Kurama leaned back and looked into Kagome's concerned face with a gentle smile.

Nodding, Kurama pulled her down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm fine Kagome." He whispered quietly against her skin, smiling softly."Really, don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much anymore.= At least its not as bad as what Sakura did, that's another issue."

Kagome looked over to Kurama from her new position at the fridge. "What do you mean? Whose Sakura?"

Kurama opened his mouth to respond but the sight of Kagome bending down and searching through a cupboard with her cotton short shorts on made him involuntarily swallowing his spit wile breathing.

Kagome went to stand up in worry as Kurama started coughing violently, but screamed in pain herself as she hit her head on the cupboard top thingy, you know, the kitchen top thingy…

"Kagome!? What's going on!?" Kagome looked up from the floor as her little brother came running in with her mother right behind him. Grasping her head in one hand Kagome used the other to help herself stand up from her prone position on the floor.

Walking slowly Kagome joined her family around Kurama who was leaning over the table, eyes running slightly, and coughing up a lung. "Kurama?" Kagome muttered, Plopping down beside him and looking at his face worriedly. Coughing Kurama looked up at the…owner of the case of his coughing. "Are you okay?"

Nodding Kurama swallowed a few times and chocked out two words, "Water….Please?" Only to start coughing again!

"Such a sweet boy." Kagome's mother gushed before moving forward with a small smile. "Don't worry dear, I'll get you both some water. And by the way you are holding your head, I'm guessing that you would like some pain killers as well?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, thanking her mother for the help. Kurama watch Kagome's mother spin around the kitchen before settling his eyes on her daughter. He felt a smile work its way on his face even as he continued to cough. "Jeez. This is the reason why I left my game?" Souta asked in a childish pouting way before walking away to play the sports game he had left to investigate the noise.

Kagome looked up and glared at her brother's retreating back before sighing and look back over at Kurama. "I'm sorry about him. He can be such a pain sometimes!"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders while nodding in thanks to Kagome's mother. Sighing he took a few tender sips of water before taking a nice big drink, almost like he hadn't had a drink in a long time.

Breathing un-hindered Kurama looked over to Kagome's mother and nodded in thanks. "Thank you very much, Ms. Higurashi."

"Please, call me Hiromi." Her mother said, smiling happily and turning to hand Kagome her pills and her water.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled happily before popping the pills into her mouth and taking a swig of her water to wash down the horrid taste of those pills. "Guh, yuck. I hate pills!" Kagome exclaimed loudly only to grab her head in pain. "Owwy."

Kurama smiled and stifled a chuckle and reached over to rest his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you alright Kagome? What were you looking for?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "I was looking for some chocolate."

"Oh, we're all out of the dear. I used the last of it last night with the family. We had s'mores." Hiromi shrugged helplessly before turning and continuing with her dishes.

Kagome sighed and shrunk back into her seat, Kurama watching intently before he stood up and reached his hand down for her to grab. "come with me."

Kagome hesitated before nodding and placing her hand trustingly in his slightly larger one.

TKLKLKLKLKLT

Uncle, why are we sitting by an ugly old tree?" Sakura whined, plopping down next to the well and sniffing around in curiosity. Her hair shinned brightly from her recent dip in the stream nearby.

Youko sighed and sat down by the well, leaning back against it in a tired heap. "We are here because this is where her scent ends. I don't know the other members' scents yet. And because of that we shall stay here until she returns." His ear twitched once he finished speaking, as he picked up running coming closer.

"Sakura, move behind me." Sakura hesitated before nodding and moving behind him reluctantly as Youko shifted into his larger animal form.

Snarling Youko crouched down and readied himself for an attack, he wouldn't mind a bit of a fight. He was already in a tense mood at her scent disappearing.

"Youko-sensei!" Youko's ears perked forwards as he braced himself for a furball to attach itself onto him.

'**Hello Shippo.'** Youko said calmly in greating, sitting down in a relaxed stance as Sango and Miroku followed the kit out of the treeline. Inuyasha's prone body immediately caught their interest, and Youko watched as they made a beeline to the dog hanyou.

Sakura climbed up Youko's back so she could look over his shoulder with her bright purple and green eyes. Slowly they widened and she blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Staring owlishly, Sakura slowly slipped down, her back resting on Youko as she stared into the forest treeline over the well. 'Shippo? I'm sure that him! What's he doing here!?'

Not noticing Sakura's mood, Youko was talking calmly to an excited Shippo who was explaining about the well. **'So that's where she is.'**

Shippo nodded and jumped onto Youko's shoulder. "Yep. So all we can do is wait for her to come back in two more days." Shippo was about to jump down again and walk by Youko as they were about to return to camp, when a head of red hair behind Youko caught his eye.

Curiosity peaked, Shippo jumped down and landed infront of the girl his height, only to gape in shock. "S-Sakura?"

{AN: Duh Duh Duuuuuuh!!!!!!!!!!!! Lmao, no one saw that! Am I right!? Oh I hope I am! I tried really hard to make it specially shocking that the two kits know each other! (evil grain* how did I do? Good? Bad? Oh I hope I made all of you laugh and want morez! Lol, please review! I've been feeling down and really stressed, because of that boy and school, im passing but schools really getting….dramatic. Ya know? So, please review! They help me out a lot! Makes me feel happiz!}


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Well, lets see here *holds up a big piece of paper with Fire's help, together they read…* "We do not won Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakushou. Both are owned by their creators…." **Well damn it! That means we don't own nothing!! **I know….. *both hug and cry…* WAIT! We do own our cookies! **Yes, we do own those Youko shaped cookies….**

{AN: Well, I have reached something I have never, EVER reached before…… **100 REVIEWS!!!!** OMG! I was like freaking out over all the reviews! Now, normally, I'd be handing out tones of presents, but….im not feeling too great as of a few days ago. I had thought my throat problems were OVER, but its back. And way worse. I can't eat any solid foods really. All I can eat is soup, ice cream, crushed popsickels, jello, and maybe even some soft pizza or something else…. Its really very annoying. And I can't even get my tonsils removed, the cause of the problem, until June. JUNE! *sigh* but I can put up with it. Whats worse is that my friends are telling me (the few that have had their tonsils removed) that they are removed with LASERS. That, in itself, is scaring my mind like nothing else!!!!!!!!

**Violet Shadow Kurayami**, Skullqueencb, **Vampire_rose91**, Akatsuki-Fan389, **lady_sesshoumaru-sama**, kitsunekuruoshii, **foxykitsuneyouko, **bugsbunnyhole I wanna thank all of you for your reviews. I would have made separate reviews for each of you…. :P I would, promise. I and will. In order….**I'm glad you loved it, and I luv cherry!** The cookie was just for you. I luv you love the chapter.**I'm glad to be back, but I don't feel like 100% right now, sadly. But I AM excited over school almost being overz!!!! *screams and yells happily* **Yes, yes the furball IS Shippo :P, and I will continue with the story!** You love it! Yayz! I hope you like this one too!** Heres more, I hopez you enjoys! **Yes, it is an awesome story *grins* thankys for the review! **I sent you a PM, but Kags sensed Kurama's youki, and she recognized it from Youko, and she thought it was Youko, but saw red hair, so she was confused, until Kurama told her what had happened!

All of you get a nice rainbow cookie, what ever color is your fav, it will turn (that was fires idea). **I hope all of you review again**! *fire and kitty smile happily while waving hi*

**Tohru78**: I think I should have made it longer. I don't know if I will let her tell Youko she knows….yet. ;P we'll see Inuyasha's reaction will be up to Fire. I really don't know how I'd have him react.

**Yorushihe**: Of course im giddy! I so agree with you! I love when I get noticed and when an author takes their time to reply to me. It makes me happy inside, and it makes me feel special. …what, exactly, is a narcissist? I'm sorry it was short. While the long review responses I thought it was longer than it was…. *nervous laugh* I'll make sure this one is longer! Yeah, the writing style was a BIT different. I was kinda out of it. It was around 3 in the morning when I finished it, Fire didn't look it over at all, and im thinking I should have let him. I'm glad its your only complaint…. :P but Fire wants to type something, so…..** I can not believe that you guessed our next chapter plan so darn quickly. We never asked anyone to gues what was going to happen between the kits, and yet you, dear miss, guessed correctly on your second try! Kit and I were both shocked, she chocked a bit which was bad, but we were just so shocked at your insight. Well done!** Yep, you did guess it right. lmao. And I wouldn't dream of trying to steal your novels! Personally, I love reading a series of vampires by a Lyndsay Sands! Heres your Blue ribbon colored cookie! *hands out cookie*

**Cosmic-lover**: Well, yes. They do know each other! He wont be tortured….much :) I'll be looking for that pic!!!! I simply cant wait!!!!!!!!!!!

That's it for now! I hope all of you review again with this chapter!!!!

Kurama smiled gently as Kagome placed her hand trustingly in his. "I believe we should lie down. Don't you, Kagome?" Kurama asked, smiling as Kagome flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Kagome, you and your new friend can use the tv as well. Souta has to do his homework." Kagome's mother said the last bit louder so that a game playing Souta could hear her, making Kagome grin at his whining. 'Serves the little bugger right!'

Kagome watched, internally doing a happy dance, as Souta walked dejectedly up the stairs. She had a feeling that if he had a tail, it would be dragging on the floor at that moment.

"Kagome?" Kurama's voice brought a darker blush to Kagome's face, even as she nodded and stood from her seat.

Kurama was both nervous and excited. His memories were slowly coming back to him, but not all of them. It seemed to him that he could only remember, so far, what had already happened from the past. Because of that he had the suspicion that if he told Kagome something now, it would change what he remembered in the present.

Sitting on the couch Kurama pulled Kagome onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist comfortably.

"Kurama, I just thought of something. That time, when Youko followed Sango and I to the hot spring…" Kurama froze as he realized where this was going. "We're you peeping on us?"

Looking up cautiously Kurama analyzed Kagome's face before slowly responding. He was going to be very cautious with his answer. "Well, I was relatively young….a few centuries… And you were very entrapping when you undressed yourself…"

Kagome blushed lightly before it left, leaving her frowning and turning around to look at him, anger clear in her eyes. "So, you were peeping on Sango and me?"

Blinking Kurama noticed the hidden meaning of her anger. She was possessive, something he never saw of her before. Chuckling softly Kurama pulled Kagome into a soft passionate kiss before looking into her dazed eyes. "No. I was looking at _you_ Kagome. Only you." Kagome's shoulders relaxed and she leaned back against him in contentment, touching her lips with a dazed expression.

Kagome blinked as something else occurred to her, leaning forward Kagome turned and looked back at Kurama, her eyes showing him her confusion. "Earlier, you talked about a girl named Sakura…who is she? A mate?"

"Kagome, if I had a mate it would be you. You'll meet Sakura soon. I promise." Kurama pinky swore, making Kagome giggle slightly at the silliness of that motion.

"I haven't done a pinky swear since….I don't remember when!" Kagome exclaimed before smiling happily at Kurama's smile.

Kurama was happy he could make Kagome smile. "Kagome, just relax. Everything has to play out as it does in the past. If I tell you anything that you don't learn back then, that you aren't supposed to know, it could change things for the worse." Kagome nodded, having already thought of this before she had even met Kurama.

"I know. At first I was worried about going back and fiddling with the past, but then I rationalized that things happen in a certain way. I was meant to be pulled down the well. And I was supposed to break the jewel. And…" Kagome blushed before turning to face away from Kurama. "And… I was meant to meet you…"

Kurama smirked before he grabbed Kagome by the chin and brought her head over to look at her beautiful blue eyes. "And I missed you over these many years, Kagome." Kurama whispered to a wide eyed Kagome before kissing her deeply. Licking her bottom lip he requested her for access into her mouth.

Moaning Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around Kurama, smiling happily she granted him access into her mouth. For some reason, it felt right to her, what they were doing. She felt like this was right, even if she had only truly known him for a day and a half. 'Wait a second…!'

Kagome jerked back and jumped off of Kurama's lap, laving a stunned and shocked Kurama sitting on the couch with his mouth slightly open. "Now wait a minute!" Kagome almost shouted, wagging a finger at Kurama. "I don't really even know you! In the Feudal Era you're a sox demon!"

Kurama arched an eyebrow before leaning back and crossing his ankles. "Well, I would think you do know me."

"Well yeah, I know you from back then! I don't know you now! Seriously, around 500 years have passed for you! What I know from then might be so wrong from now!" Kagome yelled, pacing back and forth as she talked to Kurama.

Kurama laughed and made a peaceful motion with his hands. "I haven't changed that much, Kagome."

"Yes you have!" Kagome exclaimed, only to stop short. "Or maybe…you haven't, and I don't know you that well after all!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. "You, back then, you lied to all of us! You told Shippo to tell us that you had no humanoid form! You lied to us! To Me!!!" Kagome yelled, before turning and running out the door, Keiko and the rest of the team standing at the door, eyes wide in shock.

Kurama jumped up as Kagome ran out of the house, his mind running as he ran to the door, only to be blocked by Keiko.

"What have you done to my friend, Kurama?" Keiko demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Please excuse me." Kurama said quickly before slipping past the group, only to stop short. Kagome had disappeared.

TKLKLKLKLKLT

Panting Kagome climbed over the edge of the well, her face wet with tears. Looking around she sighed in relief. She needed a break, and what better place then the past?

{AN: Well, there we are! Hope everyone liked it, I tried to make it slightly longer :P two pages longer than the last, I think!!! And I wanna thank everyone for their reviews again! You guys ROCK BUTT!!!!}


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I no own. T_T it's a sad sad truth. And I makes no mulla eitherz.

{AN: Well, sadly, I guess the last chapter wasn't as long as I had thought before…oh well! Lol, anyways, I saw Iron Man 2, on the 7th! I believe that was yesterday! That guy I told you about was there, but I had my sister, actually best friend, and another friend, so it wasn't all bad. He ruined the movie for us a lot though, because he and his friends kept on hootin and hollarin, don't you just hate it when boys do that!? God, just a kiss, seriously? No need to make such a noise! It was like they hadn't seen a kiss ever before in their lives!!!!!!! . That and the fact he keot on texting me. Oh, and I asked him today if he had even liked he, you know the kind of like im talking about. Well, he said that he only liked me as a friend! And you wanna know what, I asked if he only 'liked me as a friend' when we had sex and we were dating. He said yeah. God! Men are impossible. Thankfully, my friends brother introduced me to a cute guy named Joe, and he was so nice on my date today, so I decided to type this up! We ate at a place called Wild Wings, and I got so stuffed on their nachos! XP and I even got to rub it in that guys face that I was on a date! And he was so sweat, not expecting to get laid! All he did was ask for a kiss, so nice of him! Lol, anyways, heres my answers to your reviews!

Artemis450: another person loves my story! Yayness! Lol, I hope my update was fast enough! *hands a Red cookie to you*

Cosmic-lover: yes, it was kinda short, I hope you like this one more! My throat is all better now, the pills made me drowsy, but they took care of the pain! Lol, and O.M.G.! Your tattoo looks awesome! I saw it and I was like, wow, that tattoo really does look like Youko! It was so awosme! I can't wait for you to add the kangi, or whatever the name of the Japanese symbols are! *hands you a beautiful grey and black cookie, like your tattoo!}

Vampire_rose91: I feel much better, and I hope you like the hard work on this chapter too! (hands you blue cookie*

Yorushihe: aw, im so glad you felt the same way I did! Lol, I didn't notice that slip….i should have, I know, but…..eh, I'll leave it! *grins* hes a smexy sock, not just cute! Lol, I hope this one is longer and fits your tastes better, I like the Big, Better, and Large colones that cost a lot (cause those are better!) lol, Kodak moments had me laughing so hard I almost pissed my self! Ranting is so much fun, no? *laughs* I didn't read it with a whining voice, it was humourous, and it made me want to write a lot more! And your guessing phase….wow. that's a LOT of guesses! I love myself too! I'd love to borrow his or Sesshoumaru's straightener, seriously, what is up with it, not one hair is ever out of place! Must take them hours to get that done!!!! Well, enjoy your cookie! *Hands you purple cookie*

Tohru78: Yes, I agree totally with you! And this is how she treats him in the past! *hands you red cookie* lol

Akatsuki-Fan389: yes, sad, he will, soon! I hope you like! *hands you yellow cookie*

Sammykoru: Yay! Another lover! Lol, jk, I hope you like this one, not much bad boy, but some! *hands you pink cookie*

Skullqueencb: YAY! You love it! *hands you green cookie*

Shoujogirlfan: YAY! Another LOVE! Lol, I hope you like this update! It was very long in the coming, but I like it myself!

**Well** I hope ALL of you enjoy your Youko cookies while reading this story! It's a very special one! ….sorta….

LMFAO, So enjoyz your cookies as you readz!}

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms while stomping through the forest. 'Darn him!' Kagome thought angrily, wiping away her tears only to have new ones flow down her cheeks. 'I can't believe I didn't realize sooner that he lied to us! I mean, it was so obvious! The way he acted, how he looked at everything, nothing like others. Kilala is smart because of her age, but Shippo had told us **he** was young!'

"Ohhh! That Shippo is so in trouble!" Kagome said darkly under her breath, glaring daggers at the ground as she marched past the trees in a huff.

Usually it took her longer to reach the village, but this time it didn't take nearly as long because she didn't have that huge bag. Raising a hand Kagome swept the curtain away and took a deep breath to yell out at Shippo and Youko, only to get run into by a large silver fox. Kagome looked up at the grinning silver fox and glared angrily at him.

Youko tilted his head in that cute way he knew she liked, only to get an even darker glare in response. Whining, Youko thought perhaps she was having a bad day, and that thought was quickly followed by the thought that perhaps he should get off of her, no matter how comfortable he was.

Kagome pushed herself up and sat cross legged on the ground as Youko sat back on his haunches. Huffing Kagome turned and looked away from him only to notice another kitsune, only this one in humanoid form, and a girl too.

Kagome blinked twice before standing up and walking up to the shocked girl standing in the huts doorway. "Are you Sakura?" Kagome asked in a slightly harsh tone, unintentional as it was, it still made Sakura tear up a bit. Kagome sighed and knelt infront of the small girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. But, _is_ your name Sakura?"

Sakura nodded demurely, making Kagome smile softly. Opening her arms Kagome pulled Sakura into her arms before standing, with her cradled in them. She was, after all, the size of Shippo…. Kagome looked around before looking over at Youko. "I know you can shape shift, mister. So shift and tell me where the others are."

Youko's eyes widened before he shook his head in disbelief. 'How does she…? Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore.' Youko sighed dejectedly before shifting into his true form.

Kagome opened her mouth in shock as she saw the most handsome male she had ever seen. Silver hair danced with the wind, golden eyes reflected the light of the sun, fox ears twitched in the cutest way possible.

"Kagome!" Youko rushed forwards to catch Kagome as she fell backwards in a dead faint. "Kagome, are you alright!?" Youko asked desperately, shacking her gently.

"Uncle, I think she's asleep." Sakura said, hopping onto Youko's shoulder.

"Yes, I believe you're right, Sakura." Youko affirmed, rolling his eyes before looking down at Kagome's open mouth and closed eyes. "did my true form really scare her that much...?"

Sakura giggled and hoped down onto the ground. "Well, I like her, Uncle. She's funny, and smart enough to realize you weren't telling the full truth!" Youko glared at his happy niece before sighing and lifting Kagome into his lap as he sat down.

"While that may be true, I have a bad feeling about this. The main mystery to consider is _how_ she knew I was capable of shifting my form. She could have figured it out from Shippo being able to shift his own form, but I sincerely doubt it. Perhaps her home brought about the revelation...but how?" Youko stared off into space with his ears twitching, while Sakura leapt off of his shoulder and bounded through the village, her fox feet propelling her quickly, looking for her Shippo.

{For now we are going to leave our two lovers.....unconscious though one may be, and following my Sakura-chan!!! *grins*}

Sakura smiled as she spotted Shippo standing in the water of a stream nearby the village. "Shippo-kun!" Sakura yelled happily to get his attention. Shippo smiled and waved back at her yell, only to silently curse as the fish he had been stalking was swimming away. Jumping Shippo splashed into the water, getting his clothes soaked and not even catching a fish.

Sakura stopped at the water bank and watched him get up from his position in the water. "Shippo, what were you doing?" Sakura asked, kicking her fox paw in the dirt. You see, until reaching maturity, all young kitsunes would have those cute fox paws as feet. No one knew why, but most assumed that it was so they could be swift in running away from their enemies, as their magic isn't strong enough for them to fend off anyone, be it human or demon.

Shippo pouted and kicked the water angrily. "I was trying to catch fish for lunch."

Sakura bent forward and made a show of looking around the whole bank and Shippo before leaning back with a frown. "But…there's no fish… And how did you get so wet?"

Shippo blushed and shrugged. Sighing Sakura carefully waded into the stream and rubbed her hands together. Gathering her fox magic she made a small heat, not a fire, but a heat like a dryer from Kagome's time. Running her hands quickly over Shippo's clothes Sakura dried him off effectively. "There we go! Is that better Shippo-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling up at him bashfully though her eye lashes.

Shippo nodded and blushed back. Grabbing Sakura's hand Shippo leapt out of the water, giggling when Sakura giggled at the water splashing into the air. Landing on the bank Shippo grinned before turning and running off, leaving Sakura standing there with a confused and curious look on her face. "Shippo-kun! Where are you going!?" Sakura yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth and watching him run off into the forest. Pouting Sakura started walking towards where she had left Youko and Kagome. 'Aw, I was hoping to play games!' Sakura thought dejectedly, kicking a small stone around infront of her while she walked.

Shippo grinned as he ran back to Sakura. I knew I had seen them around before!

{AN: In my story Shippo is about the size of a 8 year old, and she's almost his height, just a few inches smaller! Yes, she is older, but females are usually always smaller :p OH! And I thought about ending it here, but at second thought, I decided….I'm gunna go for longer! *grins* hope ya'll enjoyz!}

Sakura had traveled half of the village in the time it took Shippo to run off and retrieve whatever it was he had wanted. Looking to her left as his scent grew stronger, Sakura watched as he stopped infront of her with his hands behind his back. "Shippo-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up at him curiously.

Shippo smiled and moved his hands infront of himself, showing Sakura the flowers he had picked. "Oh Shippo! You remembered!" Sakura gushed, reaching out and taking the flowers from Shippo's grasp gently, her hands holding the flowers as if they were a baby. People passing by oo'd and aw'd the scene as Sakura blushed and lightly kissed an equally embarrassed Shippo's cheek.

Looking back at the flowers, Sakura held them in her left hand, like she would a baby, and grabbed Shippo's hand with her right. Walking Sakura looked over the gorgeous ikebana bouquet of flowers happily. 'He remember what my favorite flower was from back then!' Sakura thought happily, smiling a small feminine smile that clearly said she was pleased. 'I wonder what else he remembers…maybe my favorite color too? And my favorite game!?'

"Thank you so much Shippo!" Sakura whispered quietly, looking over at him and hugging his arm to her side. Shippo nodded and smiled back, blushing slightly at the fact that she was so happy.

"I remembered how you liked them when we were younger, before my dad and I went on our trip." Shippo murmured embarrassedly, looking away before he blushed darker.

Sakura smiled happily and let go of his arm. Shippo looked at her and watched with a tilted head as she ran ahead of him while giggling. "Do you remember my favorite game, Shippy-kun?"

Shippo growled playfully at the nickname she had given him, again! He had thought he had been rid of it a long time ago when they both were older than 30 human years!

Sakura decided to not wait for his response, instead she turned around and started running forwards while dashing around quickly. Her all time favorite game had been a combination of chase and race. {think of it as tag and a race you there, as in…you d race to a certain pint, but if the one in lead is caught, then the second person is allowed to get in the lead!}

Shippo laughed out loud before taking off after her. Unknown to her he had been 'working out' over the two years they hadn't seen each other at all, meaning he had been running away a lot. But, instead of winning the race to Kaede, Shippo decided to let Sakura win.

Sakura made it to Kaede's first, obviously. Stopping on the porch Sakura panted as she turned around and smiled happily as Shippo stopped infront of her with a small frown. "Jeez, Sakura, you must have gotten faster over the years!"

Sakura frowned as she looked up and down Shippo's body. "You let me win, didn't you Shippo-kun!?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes on Shippo's face. "You're not out of breath at all!"

Shippo kicked his foot in the dirt before lifting his head and nodding slightly. Sakura sighed and nodded before turning and entering the hut, a silent Shippo behind her.

As they entered they saw the single most weirdest thing in the world either of them had ever seen before in their lives.

{Alright, that's around 1,500 words. That had better be longer than the rest of the chapters! Grr, I swear, there's just no pleasing you people! Lol, just kidding!!! Hahaha, so….how does everyone like it? I know, I was going to tell the relationship between my two little kits, well, one Is mine. The other is romiko takahashis, lmao, I know I probably spelled it bad :P but you know who im talkin about! Please, tell me what you all think! I love reviews just as much as I LOVE IRON MAN 2!!!! It was awesomeness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Promise. I make no profit whatsoever.

{AN: Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the wait. This is your Christmas present. I know, its been months. And I am SO sorry! But between college, ending of highschool in june, and moving into a appt with a friend I really had no time to type. When I got time I speant it looking for a NEW job because the place I had my old one at closed. So, now I have a new job and on my days off I was usually studying. It wasn't until recent that I was able to write this and edit it. I know excuses don't count, but I am VERY sorry, and I hope this makes up for it. The next one is ALREADY started. Promise!}

Kagome groaned and leaned up, rubbing her eyes while yawning tiredly. Looking around she blinked in confusion. "What-"

"Good morning, Kagome." The amused masculine voice brought Kagome's attention to the male sitting to her right. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"Youko?" she asked timidly, not trusting the fact that he might look like Youko, slightly. After all, there was a huge possibility that she was being tricked.

Youko nodded slightly, a small smile on his face. "Are you feeling better Kagome?" he asked quietly, looking at her with a small gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Kagome mumbled to herself before sitting up slowly, until a sharp pain in her rear brought her attention to herself.

Youko leaned forward when he heard a gasp from Kagome. "Are you sure?" His ear twitched in surprise as a soft glow enveloped Kagome, "Kagome?" what ever he was going to say died on his lips as her outfit, which consisted of jeans and a white shirt, along with the essential undergarments, was torn apart as her body started to shift. Kagome opened her mouth on an empty scream as the pain ripped through her body.

Youko was further surprised as a golden tail started to emerge from her hind end, and two golden ears appeared on her head as well. Her midnight black hair slowly turned blonde, and her open eyes changed to a vibrant green color. As quick as the transformation occurred it ended, leaving a naked Kagome gasping on the bed with a thin sheen of sweat coating her body. Youko resisted the urge to seduce the panting goddess lying on the cot and instead moved to sit beside the bedside.

Kagome slowly caught her breath and moved her eyes over to Youko, noting with a sort of awe that his eyes seemed to be a molten gold now, instead of the clear citrine they usually were. "Youko…what the hell happened?" Kagome asked, her throat sore from her silent scream. For some reason her ears, butt, almost her whole body hurt, even her eyes!

Youko remained silent, much to her consternation. Looking more closely at him she noticed his attention seemed to be at…looking down Kagome screamed angrily before launching herself off the bed, slapping him with her hand, and then accidentally with her tail, and launching herself over to where her blanket was. Grabbing it she turned and glared angrily at Youko.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Youko slowly stood up and looked at Kagome, a red hand print on his cheek, and a small dusting of pink across his nose. "I was.. I… you were…. Well….."

Kagome shook her head before glaring dangerously at him when he took a step towards her. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kagome shouted hysterically, looking around for a way to escape.

"Kagome, you have to calm down. You just fainted not long ago." Youko said placating, holding his hands up in a calming manner as he took another step towards Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and ran away from him, wrapping her blanket around her body like a shield.

"Kagome, calm down! You must lay down." He said, following after her. When ever he got close to her she would run to another corner of the room in a defensive position, her eyes frantic. Youko sighed and just continued after her, increasing his speed each time, silently shocked that she could keep up with his motions. It was during this little chase of Kagome dashing around the room and Youko trying to catch her, that Shippo and Sakura walked into the door way.

"Um…" they looked at each other before turning and watching the game of chase occurring around the room. "Uncle Youko…what are you and that fox demoness doing? Where's Kagome?"

Youko stopped running, letting Kagome rest in a corner, her eyes staring at Shippo and Sakura, her eyes darting around nervously. Youko was grinning widely at the two fox kits. "This IS Kagome." He said happily, smiling at the kits with a very suspicious gleam in his eyes.

Shippo and Sakura looked at each other before looking at the golden kitsune youkai in confusion. "But…" Shippo started before walking towards Kagome slowly. Sniffing delicately his eyes widened. Under the smell of fox youkai was the smell of strawberry and cream, he knew it because it was the scent she always washed with when he went bathing with her. "Kagome?" he asked before walking over to her and sniffing her tail.

"Shippo….um…whats going on?" Kagome asked timidly, her eyes still a little skittish.

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know what happened, but obviously you're a kitsune now… " Sakura ran to Kagome and smiled up at her.

Youko smiled at the picture all of them made. While he was a silver kitsune, shippo and sakura were red kitsune, each had the powers of fire, and he had the power of plants and spirits. A surge of power and a yelp from Kagome brought his attention back to her. Anther tail was sprouting from her butt, but this one wasn't tipped green like the other. No, this one was tipped red. His eye brow cocked as yet another surge of power followed the tails finish of growth, and turning to Kagome he watched as a…ghost slowly came out of her body.

"Hello, daughter." The large fox ghost said, smiling down at the now stone still Kagome.

Kagome blinked owlishly at the golden fox talked to her. "Daughter?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I am your father."

{AN: I know, its really short and kinda not as long as I wanted. But this seemed like the perfect place to stop. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Really, it wasn't expected. My laptop broke, cost around 150 to fix, that took a while, and then I had to install windows 7, and that wiped everything off my laptop, then my tonsils acted up again, and well, I was stuck feeling crappy. I graduated on the 6th, from high school, so I'v been busy with college prep work, and my new job too. I'm deeply sorry for the wait, and in case you all were wondering, Fire isn't in any better shape. Lol, worked dry you could say! But don't worry, I will try to catch up with time! See if any of you can figure out who her father is! ;)}


	19. Chapter 19

{AN: Well, I wasn't expecting such a WONDERFUL response! I am very happy I was missed, actually! I missed all of you too! *kisses* :P but anyway, I love all the reviews guys! And, just to address a few things, im sure some of you have an…idea as to who her dad is, but I wont spoil it! That and he wasn't inside her (ew) lol, he 'appeared'. That just grossed me out, lol. But I love all of you for reviewing! :D Please enjoy this chapter too!}

Kagome just stared at the fox floating in front of her, her now bright green eyes clouded in confusion. "Who are you?"

The foxes ears twitched as in irritation, and Kagome had to resist the urge to chuckle."I am your father."

Kagome blinked again as the fox 'spoke'. In reality he hadn't opened his mouth, but a voice was heard. "Alright, if you're my father, then who, exactly, is Kaine Higurashi?"

The fox blinked once before tilting his head. "Is that the human your mother chose to mate once she time jumped?"

Her grip on the sheet tightened slightly. "How do you know about that?"

"I am the one who created the well and the portal, silly daughter. Did you think this has all happened by coincidence?" He grinned a more wolfish grin before a soft bark sounded, and Kagome somehow knew he was laughing.

"You? You're the reason I'm here!

The fox nodded, ignoring her indignant expression. "Of course. Did you think that it was a coincidence? A mere happenstance that you were pulled down the well and given the sacred jewel that I told Midoriko of?"

Kagome was silent before she spoke, trying to process what he was saying. "Are you telling me that you are the one responsible for all this? All the death and curses and sacrifices!"

"It was needed." He sounded regretful an sad, maybe even a little guilty.

"What do you mean? How can any of that be needed!"

The fox sighed before looking over at Youko. "Soon, once you pass through the well for the final time, he will need your assistance in your time."

Youko's eyes widened and his tail twitched in curiosity, but he did not speak. He had a hunch as to who this was, and he had no urge to possibly offend him. He saw Kagome look at him in concern before looking back to her 'father'. "So you mean that **was** him? The boy that was at our…my house?"

"Indeed. I am surprised you have already met him, but it does not matter. Soon all seven of your tails will have formed and then you will be strong enough to fight Naraku."

"Tails? Seven!" Kagome looked behind her and her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde tail tipped green. "When did- How- WHY!" Kagome grabbed her tail then yelped as she pulled too hard and hurt herself.

The fox chuckled before slowly floating down to stand before Kagome, his head was level with hers, his tails as long as her body. "I, daughter, am known as Inari, lord of nature and my symbol is the fox. My form right now is not my normal one, if I had appeared in m normal body everyone with no godly blood would be burned and die."

Kagome made an 'O' sound before feeling her head. Her eyes widened. "I have ears too!" she sounded excited, and Youko chuckled. She had spent many nights fiddling with his ears, and now she would know what happened when she did that.

"Yes. But let me continue." He sounded amused, and Kagome lowered her head slightly. "Do not be ashamed. You got that from me. I have a short attention span as well. But this is serious. The tail you have now is your nature tail. I know, that sounds weird, but the color on the tip dictates what element you are controlling. Right now, because you only have one tail, you are able to control plant life. Raise your right and and focus on a beautiful red rose, like the one your mother always loved to plant while she was with me."

Kagome's eyes widened. Here was more proof that what he was saying was true. Deciding to follow his instructions she raised her right hand in front of her and imagined the most beautiful red rose she could, with no thorns. She imagined it as a seed, then aging to a bud, growing four feet, and then blooming. It's center was a bright blue. "Very good."

Her eyes opened to see what he was talking about, and there, right before her, was a red rose by her hand, with no thorns, and a bright blue center. "How did I-"

"Kagome! That was amazing!" She looked over at Shippo and smiled before turning back to her father.

"How did I do that?" she asked, pointing to the rose, as if afraid it would bite her.

"You focused. And I would like to say, you are a natural. I wonder….if you will be as gifted with the other elements?" the fox tilted his head before he snorted. "It matters not. You will be forced to stay in this form until all seven tails form. One week after the seventh tail arrives, you will fight Naraku. It is not written in stone that you will win, so you must train. That is why I placed Youko here in your path, to train you in the plant and spirit elements. Shippo is to train you in fire and illusion elements, and Sakura will train you in water and wind elements. Soon another Kitsune will appear to help you with the next one, he will not stay long however. He has his own quest. For now, I must leave."

"But-!"

"I can not stay any longer, Kagome. I have stayed far too long as it is and my plants are dying."  
it was true. As he spoke many of the trees had started to turn brown. "I must return, but know I will always be watching you. I promise you, my daughter."

{AN: Thank you reading and pwease REVIEW! Youko cookies all around! They are hot coacoa flavored! :D and there are also marshmallow flavored ones!}


End file.
